Las Locuras del Emperador a la KND
by Shadoboy
Summary: Este es mi segundo fanfic donde los personajes de KND interpretan una película de Disney, en este caso, Las Locuras del emperador. No es facil inventarle chistes a una película que ya tiene varios, pero creo que al final salió bien.
1. El emperador Uno

**Capítulo 1**

Presentando a…

Número 3 como el narrador  
Shadoboy como el mismo  
Número 1 como el Emperador Kuzco  
Manuel Mijares como el tipo que canta la canción  
Lydia (La abuela de Número 2) como el viejito al que arrojan por la ventana (en esta versión es una viejita)  
Los heladeros como los guardias del emperador  
Número 65.3 como el tipo que no puede dejar de hablar

*Comenzamos con una pantalla en negro*

Voz de Número 3: Hace mucho tiempo, en las profundidades de la selva…

*La pantalla negra desaparece para mostrar una selva. Está lloviendo*

Voz de Número 3: ¿Es todo? ¡¿Es todo lo que voy a decir?!

Voz de Shadoboy: Pues sí. Número 1 lo toma desde aquí.

Voz de Número 3: ¡Pero eso es injusto! ¡¿Me pusiste en este capítulo para decir una sola línea?!

Voz de Shadoboy: Bueno… Tenía que ponerte en algún lado. ¡Agradece que siquiera apareces en esto!

Voz de Número 3: Pero yo… y tú… y… *empieza a llorar*

Voz de Shadoboy: ¡Lo siento muchísimo, Kuki! Pero ¿podrías irte? Necesitamos empezar la historia.

Número 3: *Sniff* Está bien…

*Sonido de una puerta cerrándose*

Voz de Shadoboy: Ah que caray… Bueno, perdón por la interrupción, querido público.

*La cámara se enfoca en una llama con lentes oscuros extremadamente triste en la lluvia*

Voz de Número 1: ¿Qué? ¿Ya me toca? *se aclara la garganta* Que patético, ¿no? En serio le digo, está del cocol.

Llama: Eres malo…

Voz de Número 1: Pues aunque no lo crean, esa llama antes era un chico humano. Y no cualquier chico, ¡Un emperador! ¡Una rica y poderosa bola de carisma! Esta es su historia. Bueno, más bien es mi historia. ¡Así es! ¡Yo soy esa llama!

*Insertar un Dun-dun-duuun dramático aquí*

Voz de Número 1: el nombre es Miguel On, pero pueden llamarme Número 1, el emperador. Yo era el tipo más agradable del mundo y arruinaron mi vida sin razon alguna.

*Shadoboy ahoga una risa*

Voz de Número 1: ¿Ah, no me crees? Mira, vamos a ver una retrospectiva. Ya sabes, a antes de que fuera una llama y todo va a tener sentido.

*La escena cambia al bebe Número 1 jugando con un Simio Arcoiris*

Número 1: ¡No! ¡No tan atrás! ¡Aw, miren! ¡Soy yo de bebe!

*El bebe Uno abraza tan fuerte al Simio Arcoiris que se le cae la cabeza*

Bebe Uno: …*Traumado de por vida*

*Cinco manos anónimas aparecen y le dan cinco simios arcoiris*

Bebé Uno: ¡Jejejeje!

Voz de Número 1: Eh… volvamos con a la historia.

*La escena cambia a Número 1 puliéndose la calva. Se arregla las cejas, truena los nudillos y lanza sus lentes oscuros al aire, los cuales caen justo en su lugar. Voltea a la cámara y hace una pose*

Número 1: ¡Dime vaquero!

-"Mundo Perfecto"-

*Número 1 camina por el palacio y todos se arrodillan ante el*

Manuel Mijares: Hay tiranos, dictadores  
Monarcas manipuladores  
Cortesanos con cebero de ratón.

Reyes déspotas, mezquinos  
Carentes de modales finos  
Cuales monos columpiándose en acción

*Número 1 brinca a una enorme almohada en su trono*

Nació para gobernar*La gente le acerca sus bebes a Número 1, quien les pone sellos en forma de beso en la frente*  
Y como nadie deslumbrar  
La realeza llego así a su madurez

*Un barco aparece a la izquierda de la pantalla, Número 1 perezosamente rompe una botella de champaña en el y el barco se va navegando*

Un enigma y un misterio  
En la historia del imperio  
Es la esencia de la perfección, él es

*Vemos un bonito acercamiento de Número 1 en su trono*

Voz de Número 1: De acuerdo, entonces este es el verdadero yo. ¡No este!

*Imagen de la llama triste*

Voz de Número 1: ¡Sino este!

*Imagen de de Número 1 en su trono*

Voz de Número 1: ¡No este!

*Imagen de la llama triste*

Voz de Número 1: ¡Este!

*Imagen de número 1 en bikini*

Voz: ¡Fui Fuiu!

Voz de Número 1: ¡Pero no este!

*Imagen de la llama triste*

Voz de Número 1: ¡Ganador!

*Imagen de Número 1 en el trono*

Voz de Número 1: ¡Mega Looser!

*Imagen de la llama triste*

Voz de Número 1: O sea, ¿ven este palacio?

*Imagen del ENORME palacio*

Voz de Número 1: ¡Todos están bajo mi mando! ¡Chéquense esto!

Número 1: ¡Mayordomo!

*Un mayordomo aparece con una bandeja de té*

Número 1: ¡Chef!

*Un chef aparece son un enorme pastel*

Número 1: ¡Y cantante!

*Manuel Mijares sale del pastel para seguir cantando*

Manuel Mijares: Oh ¡Sí! es de la nación soberano  
Es el máximo ser humano  
Es el alfa omega de principio a fin

Todo gira alrededor  
De su capricho y su candor  
*Los sirvientes alimentan a Número 1, quien es demasiado perezoso como para levantar un tenedor*

Porque el mundo es perfecto solo así  
Número 1: ¡Así!  
Manuel Mijares: ¿Cuál es su nombre?

*Número 1 atraviesa una pared y empieza a bailar*

¡Uno…! ¡Sí, es él!  
¡Uno…! Es del mundo señor  
¡Uno…! ¿Es genial o que?  
¡Uno…!

*Mientras que Uno baila choca con una anciana, la música se detiene abruptamente*

Lydia: Ah…

Número 1: ¡Agh! ¡Perdí el estilo!

*Se da la vuelta, cruza los brazos y hace pucheros*

Enorme Heladero Guardia: Lo siento, pero hizo que el emperador perdiera el estilo.

*Corte a afuera, donde vemos a un pequeño punto cayendo de la torre*

Lydia: ¡Perdóoooooon!

Número 1: ¿Decías?

Manuel Mijares: ¿Quíen es él?

*Número 1 aparece bailando en un escenario con heladeros guardias como bailarines de fondo*

Coro: ¡Uno…! Ese es su nombre  
¡Uno…! ¿Es genial o que?  
¡Uno…! ¿No sabes que es rey del mundo?  
¡Uno…!

*Uno corre a través del escenario hacía una puerta, mientras la gente se arrodilla ante el*

[…]

*Uno patea la puerta para abrirla. La puerta cae al piso*

Número 1: ¡O sea, hello!

*Un grupo de gente aparece para reparar la puerta*

Número 65.3: ¡Oiga señor! ¿Tiene que patear siempre las puertas?

Número 1: ¿Importa? Siempre las reparan.

Número 65.3: Pos si, pero nos vamos a quedar sin madera, ¿veda?

Número 1: ¡Si, ya cállate!

Número 65.3: Como sea, es hora de elegir a su esposa, ¿veda?

Número 1: ¡Entonces traigan a las damas!

*Un grupo de chicas aparece*

Número 1: Veamos… *va examinando a las chicas* Detesto tu cabello… no lo creo… tú te pareces a Lizzie… tú eres una vaca… Guachalas, guachalas, doble guachalas. No me digas, ¡tú tienes una gran personalidad! *se voltea, una de las chicas retiene a otra para que no se abalance contra Uno* ¡O sea hello! ¿Esto es lo mejor que conseguiste?

Número 65.3: De plano, si. ¡Que diga, no! Digo… quizá. Bueno, más bien, verá… *sigue hablando incomprensiblemente*

Pensamientos de Número 1: ¡No pero que bárbaro! ¿De que tanto habla? Es como esa cosa que no se calla nunca. Bla, bla, bla… ¿Qué no ve que yo vivo de mi público? Bueno, ¿todavía se preguntan acerca de la llama que vieron al principio? Bueno, déjenme mostrarles a los méndigos que arruinaron mi vida.

_Fin del capítulo 1_

Número 3: ¡Pues óyeme bien, Shadoboy! ¡Voy a seguir apareciendo en esta historia aunque tú no quieras!


	2. Conozcan a los que arruinaron mi vida

**Capítulo 2**

Presentando a…  
Número 2 como Pacha  
Lee como el mismo  
Cree como Yzma  
Número 4 como Kronk  
Tommy como el mismo

*Vemos afuera del palacio, donde un chico está subiendo las escaleras*

Voz de Número 1: Primero, está Número 2.

*Número 2 mira alrededor confundido y se dirige con un heladero guardia*

Número 2: Disculpe, estoy buscando al emperador Número 1. Verá fui convocado…

*Lee aparece*

Lee: ¡Convocaron al Genio de la LAMPARA!

Número 2: No me convocaron a mí. Con esta carta. Bueno, no tanto una carta, sino una nota *muestra un post-it* Y esto ya no es la parodia de Aladdin.

Lee: Ah, perdón. *Desaparece*

Heladero Guardia: Suba las escaleras y a la derecha. No puede perderse, hay letreros enormes y de neón. Zoreco.

Número 2: Gracias. *Comienza a irse*

Voz de Número 1: Que no los engañe su estilo campesino.

*Un zapato cae en la cabeza de Número 2*

Número 2: ¿Eh?

Lydia: *Colgando de un poste* Disculpa, eso es mió.

Número 2: Ah, aquí tiene.

Lydia: Gracias.

Número 2: De nada. *Comienza a irse* ¡¿Abuela?! *Regresa y ayuda a su abuela a bajar* ¿Estás bien?

Lydia: Si. Gracias por bajarme, Tommy.

Número 2: Abuela, Tommy es mi hermano, yo soy Memo.

Lydia: No le respondas a tu abuela, Tommy.

Número 2: Ay dios… ¿Y que te pasó?

Lydia: Hice que el emperador perdiera el estilo.

Número 2: ¿Estilo?

Lydia: ¡Su estilo! ¡La forma ritmo en que lleva su vida! ¡Lo interrumpí y el hizo que me aventarán por la ventana!

Número 2: ¿En serio? Se supone que voy a verlo…

Lydia: ¡NO LO HAGAS PERDER EL ESTILO! *Le da un bastonazo*

Número 2: ¡OW! ¡Está bien!

Lydia: ¡Cuidado con el estilo, Tommy! *se va*

Número 2: ¡Oh! ¡Que soy Memo!

Lydia: Estilo…

*Número 2 se da por vencido y sigue su camino*

Voz de Número 1: ¿Lo ven? No, le digo, este tipo solo es problemas. Pero aún con lo malo que es, no se compara con lo que viene a continuación.

*Cuarto del trono, una adolescente está ocupando en trono con su ayudante a lado y mira a un campesino*

Chica: ¿Y que es lo que quieres?

Campesino: verá su majestad… que diga, su alteza… ¡Es decir…! *continua ininteligiblemente*

Voz de Número 1: ¿Este tipo es familiar de 65.3? Como sea, ella es Cree Olivera. La consejera del emperador. Miren nomás esa expresión que dice "te voy a morder la mano".

*La cámara enfoca al niño parado al lado de Cree*

Voz de Número 1: Y no olvidemos a la mano derecha de Cree. Parece que cada año se estrena un ayudante nuevo. No sé lo que les pasa a esos tipos y la neta, no quiero saberlo. Bueno, el modelo de este año es Número 4, El Güero Torres.

*Una mosca vuela cerca de Cree y ella la abanica*

Número 4: Yo me encargo de eso, Cree.

*La mosca vuela a la frente de Número 4. Número 4 se golpea a si mismo y cae al piso*

Voz de Número 1: Así es, ese es Número 4. Como sea, últimamente Cree tiene el mal habito de gobernar el país a mis espaldas, y yo no lo voy a permitir por que yo vivo de mi público y sin ellos no soy nada.

Cree: *Interrumpiendo al campesino* ¡No me interesa que tu familia no tenga…! ¿Qué era?

Campesino: Eh, comida.

Cree: ¡Bueno, debieron pensarlo mejor antes de nacer en la miseria! ¡Échenselo al perro! ¡El que sigue!

Campesino: Pero…

*Dos heladeros guardias se llevan al campesino*

Campesino: Gracias…

*Cree suspira y se masajea las sienes*

Número 1: No, pero que méndigos son esos campesinos, ¿no?

Cree: Y que lo digas… *mira al lado* ¡Ack!

Número 1: ¿Qué onda, bombón?

Cree: *rápidamente se para del trono* ¡Su majestad! ¡Jejeje…!

Número 1: ¡O sea, hello! ¡Lo estabas haciendo otra vez!

Cree: ¿Haciendo que? *esconde la corona que estaba usando*

Número 1: ¡Mi trabajo! ¡Yo soy el emperador y tú la consejera! ¿Qué no ves que yo vivo de mi público?

Cree: ¡Pero señor! ¡Solo son miserables problemas de campesinos! ¡Estoy segura de que si lo considera…! *sigue hablando incomprensiblemente*

Voz de Número 1: ¡Órale! ¡Otro pariente de 65.3! Algún día los monstruos parlanchines gobernarán el mundo…

*Arruga el entrecejo y mira a Cree*

Voz de Número 1: ¡Hijole! ¡Chéquense esos barrotes! Están peor que los de Almoloya. *Ve un pedazo de brócoli entre los dientes de Cree* ¡Guacala! ¿Cuándo tiempo lleva eso ahí?

Número 4: ¡Bien dicho, Cree! ¿Qué te parece eso, Uno? *Pone su mano en el hombro de Número 1*

Número 1: ¡Ora! *se quita* ¡No toques la mercancía!

Heladero Guardia: Disculpe su alteza. El tonto del pueblo quiere verlo.

Número 1: Ah si, díganle que venga. Un momento… ¿te conozco?

Número 3: ¡No, claro que no! ¡No soy Número 3 disfrazada intentando obtener una aparición en este capítulo!

Número 1: …

*Shadoboy entra corriendo*

Shadoboy: ¡Número 3! ¡Te dije que no apareces en este fic!

Número 3: ¡Pero estoy solita! ¡No puedes darme un papel tan importante en el primer fic y luego mandarme a freír espárragos!

Shadoboy: ¡Dije que no!

*Toma a Número 3 de la oreja y se la lleva con el*

Cree: Eso fue incómodo.

Número 1: Vaya que si. Por cierto, Cree, estas despedida.

Cree: ¡Despedida! ¿Qué quiere decir?

Número 1: A ver, ¿Cómo te lo pongo?

*Tommy aparece con una libretita escribiendo*

Número 1: Te vas a tener que ir, Vamos a desocupar tu escritorio, Te vas a vivir en una caja de cartón, Vas a ser parte de los desempleados, Nos vamos por caminos distintos, ya te cargó la flaca… Elige, tengo más.

Cree: ¡Pero, su majestad…!

Número 1: Ya no te vamos a pagar Tendrás que regresar a casa de tus padres, Ya no quiero ver tu cara de chango, tu vida está acabada. ¡No, pero que divertido! Bueno, es todo lo que se me ocurre por el momento.

*Tommy arranca la hoja de la libreta y se la da a Cree antes de irse*

Cree: Pero yo… usted… eh… *se sienta en el trono* Pero si no he hecho más que servir a imperio por tantos años…

Número 1: Si, pero a todos les llega la hora de irse y la tuya ya estaba aquí desde hace un buen rato. Y ahora, ¿Quién está en mi silla?

Número 4: *Alza la mano y brinca* ¡Yo, yo! ¡Elígeme a mí!

Número 1: ¿Si, Número 4?

Número 4: ¡Cree! ¡Cree está en tu silla! ¿Verdad que si?

Número 1: ¡Muy bien Cuatro! *Le da palmaditas en la cabeza* ¡Eres un buen niño! ¡Toma un premio!

*Saca una bolsa de galletitas para Número 4 (patentadas) y arroja una*

Número 4: ¡Galleta! ¡Galleta!

*Trata de atraparla con la boca, pero está muy alta para el. Acaba cayéndose de la extremadamente alta plataforma donde está el trono*

Número 1: Bueno, ya oíste al tonto. Zape, zape, zape.

*Cree se para y se va murmurando*

Número 4: ¡Estoy bien! ¡Mi trasero amortiguó la caída!

Número 1: ¡De acuerdo! ¡Déjenlo entrar!

*La puerta se abre y Número 2 entra*

Número 2: Su majestad, vine por que esta carta me invoca…

*Lee aparece*

Lee: ¿Quién invoca a Lee el genio?

Número 2: ¡No! ¡Ve a ver si ya puso la marrana!

Lee: Aww, voy a extrañar mis poderes…

*Desaparece*

Número 1: ¡No pero que bárbaro! ¡Aquí está Número 2! ¡Mi mejor amigo!

Número 2: No te conozco.

Número 1: Todo el mundo es mi mejor amigo.

Número 2: Bueno, me mandaron a invocar… *mira alrededor esperando que aparezca Lee* ¡Uff!

Número 1: Si, Número 2, justo al tipo que quería ver.

Número 2: ¿En serio?

Número 1: Me dicen por ahí que tú puedes ayudarme con mi problema. *Se baja de la plataforma con una cuerda convenientemente colocada* ¿Puedes ayudarme con mi problema?

Número 2: Haré lo que pueda.

Número 1: ¡Bien! *Toma a Número 2 por el hombro y se lo lleva por una puerta*

Número 2: Su problema no tiene nada que ver con hormonas, ¿verdad? Por que si es así no creo que quiera…

Número 1: ¿Sabes lo importante que es tu aldea para el imperio?

Número 2: Bueno, sembramos los alimentos que se consumen en el palacio y tenemos las maquinitas a las que usted va a menudo…

*Número 1 jala una cuerda, una manta es levantada y revela una maqueta de una aldea en una montaña*

Número 2: ¿Mi aldea?

Número 1: Está bárbara la vista desde tu montaña, ¿no, mi chavo?

Número 2: Si. Mi familia ha vivido ahí por seis generaciones ya.

Número 1: Ah si, si, que interesante… *completamente indiferente* ¿Y donde da más el sol?

Número 2: Yo diría que por estos árboles. Cuando el sol toca ese acantilado, las montañas cantan. Creo que es "Tiempo de Vals" de Chayanne. Adoro esa canción.

Número 1: ¡Justo lo que quería saber!

Número 2: ¿Eso es todo?

Número 1: Así es. Gracias por venir.

Número 2: ¿Es para todo lo que me quería?

Número 1: Si, necesitaba la opinión de alguien que supiera antes de construir mi alberca. *Toma la casa de la cima de la montaña y se la da a Número 2*

Número 2: ¿Alberca…?

Número 1: ¡Eso mero! *Pone un modelo de balneario en donde estaba la casa* ¡Bienvenido a Uno-topía! ¡Mi nueva casa de verano! ¡Y tiene un tobogán de agua! *Pone un tobogán en el lado de la montaña.*

Número 2: ¿Q-qué?

Número 1: Que bárbaro, ¿no? ¡Es por mi cumpleaños! ¡De mí para mí! Puedo mostrar mi nuevo traje de baño de los simios arcoiris ahí. ¡Estoy tan feliz qué lloro! *Abraza su montaña*

Número 2: No entiendo como va a pasar esto… *Mira la casita en sus manos*

Número 1: ¡Ah si! Se me olvidaba que como campesino tienes un coeficiente intelectual menor al promedio. Mira. En mi cumpleaños, mañana, en cuanto de la orden, tu pueblito será demolido (excepto por las maquinitas) y será remplazado con esto. *Presiona un botón en el modelo. La pequeña Uno-topía se abre y sale confeti. Un pequeño poste con la cabeza de Número 1 sale y empieza a girar.*

Número 1: Du du dudu du du du du dudu… (Cancioncita de circo)

Número 2: ¡Estás loco!

Número 1: Yo que tú le reportaría al IFE tu nueva dirección, aunque no seas el Camaleón de Oro. *le tira la casita de las manos*

Número 2: ¡No puedes hacer esto!

*Se acerca a Número 1, pero los heladeros guardias lo atrapan*

Número 1: Cuando yo dé la orden, tu pueblito va a decir Adiosito. ¡Adiosín!

*Los heladeros guardias se llevan a Número 2*

Voz de Número 1: ¡No que bárbaro! ¡Todo me iba saliendo a pedir de boca! O al menos, eso es lo que creía…

_Fin del capítulo 2_


	3. ¡Número 1 debe morir!

**Capítulo 3**

*Cree y Número 4 están en un sótano oscuro. Cree aplasta con un mazo estatuas de Número 1 que Número 4 va poniendo en una mesa*

Cree: ¡No va a deshacerse de mí tan fácil! *¡Smash!* ¿Quién se cree ese ingrato que es? *¡Smash!* ¿Se da cuenta de…? Un poco más a la izquierda.

*Número 4 empuja la estatua más a la izquierda y Cree la aplasta junto con la mano de Número 4*

Número 4: ¡AGH!

Cree: ¿Se da cuenta de con quien trata? ¡Prácticamente lo críe yo!

Número 4: *Sobándose su mano lastimada* Cualquiera creería que debía salir mejor.

Cree: Si, fíjate…

Número 4: Al menos te desquitas con estos y no con el verdadero Número 1, ¿no? Es decir, te meterías en problemas si aplastaras la cabeza del emperador…

Cree: ¡Eso es! ¡Me desharé del verdadero Número 1! *sacude por los hombros a Número 4, haciendo que se caigan todas las estatuas* Jejejejeje…

Número 4: ¿Quieres decir, el verdadero Número 1?

Cree: Jejeje… ¿Eh? ¡Claro que el verdadero Número 1, zope! ¡Sin él en el camino y sin heredero al trono YO gobernare! De todos modos, no puede haber heredero al trono, Número 1 aún no está lo bastante desarrollado.

Número 4: ¿Eh? ¿De que hablas?

Cree: …No importa…

Número 4: ¿Y como funciona esto si te despidieron y todo?

Cree: Los únicos que saben que fui despedida somos nosotros tres. Y pronto, solo seremos dos.

Número 4: ¡Oh! Y yo soy uno de esos dos, ¿verdad?

Cree: ¿Qué comes que adivinas?

Número 4: Espera, ¿y Tommy?

Cree: ¿Qué con el?

Número 4: ¿No estaba anotando en una libreta todo eso?

Cree: Bah, nadie le va a creer. Lo haremos pasar por el tonto del pueblo.

Número 4: Ah bueno.

Cree: Bueno, ¡A la Cree Cueva!

Número 4: ¿Eh?

Cree: El laboratorio secreto.

Número 4: ¡Oh! ¡De acuerdo!

*Ambos se van corriendo mientras suena la música de Batman*

*Llegan enfrente de una estatua de un jabalí*

Cree: ¡Jala la palanca, Cuatro!

*Número 4 jala la palanca y una trampa se abre debajo de Cree, quien cae a su perdición*

Cree: ¡Era la otra palancaaaaaaaaa…! *Se oye agua*

*Cree entra por la puerta completamente empapada. Un tiburón esta mordiendo su pierna y ella lo patea*

Cree: ¡Quítate!

*Cree aparta a Número 4 y tira la palanca. La trampa vuelve a abrirse*

Cree: ¡Mal otra veeeeeeeeeez…! *Agua*

Número 4: …

*Cree entra con otro tiburón en la pierna y lo patea*

Cree: ¿Para que tenemos esa otra palanca? *Esta vez jala la palanca correcta. La pared gira y ambos caen en un carro de montaña rusa.

Voz misteriosa: Por favor mantenga brazos y piernas adentro del carrito todo el tiempo. No brinque del carrito ni arroje objetos. Favor de no lamer el carrito ni subirse de cabeza.

*El carro avanza rápidamente*

Número 4: ¡WOOO! ¡Alza los brazos, Cree!

*Pronto llegan al final del camino. El carrito los expulsa y aterrizan usando unos geniales trajes de laboratorio. Chocan las manos.*

Cree: De acuerdo, ¿Qué hacer? ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! ¡Lo convertiré en una pulga! Una pequeña pulga indefensa. Y luego lo meteré en una caja. Y esa caja en otra caja. Y esa caja en otra caja más. Y luego la cierro con cinta adhesiva y bailo el jarabe tapatío alrededor de ella. ¡Y le tomaré una foto! Entonces me la mandaré por correo a mi misma y cuando llegue… ¡Jajaja! ¡La aplastaré con un martillo! ¡Es brillante! ¡Brillante! ¡BRILLANTE!

*Ríe y sin querer tira una pócima en una planta. La planta se convierte en una masa negra con una máscara blanca*

Masa negra: A ure, zu e, d bo e c nt ar el az ur… ¡JEJEJEJEJEJE!

*Se va arrastrando del laboratorio*

Número 4: Me dio ñañaras en el occipucio…

Cree: O, para ahorrar dinero, lo envenenaré con esto. *toma una botella con un maligno liquido morado.* Tómala Güero, siente el poder. *le da la botella a Cuatro*

Número 4: ¿Cómo se siente el poder? Yo no siento nada…

Cree: Eh… se siente como una botella de veneno.

Número 4: ¡Oh! ¡Puedo sentirlo!

Cree: ¡Nuestro momento de gloria se acerca! ¡Es hora de cenar!

*Trueno y rayo*

Número 4: ¿Cómo es que hay trueno en un sótano…?

Cree: *Zape* Cállate.

*Más tarde estamos en un comedor, donde Número 4, vestido de chef prepara la mesa. Cree se le acerca*

Cree: ¿Está todo listo para la cena?

Número 4: Claro. Pensé que podríamos empezar con sopa y una ensalada. Y tal vez luego quieras un tecito.

Cree: ¡Jajaja! No, espera. No hablo de la cena. Hablo de… _ya sabes_.

Número 4: ¿Postre?

Cree: No.

Número 4: ¿Decoraciones?

Cree: NO.

Número 4: ¡Ah, si! ¡Ropa interior limpia!

Cree: ¡NO! Oh, Demasiada información. No, hablo de… *se desliza el dedo por la garganta*

Número 4: ¡Ah! ¡El veneno! El veneno para Número 1. El veneno específicamente escogido para matar a Número 1. El veneno de Uno… ¿Ese veneno?

Cree: ¡SI, ESE VENENO!

Número 4: Aquí está. *saca la botella y se le cae.*

Cree: ¡AHHH! *se arroja para atraparla*

Número 4: ¡Perdón! Los guantes de cocina. *Se los quita*

Cree: *se para y le da la botella a Cuatro* Unas gotas en su vino…

Número 4: ¿Vino? El y yo somos niños.

Cree: ¡Entonces tomen jugo de uva! Ponle unas gotas en su jugo, propondré un brindis ¡Y morirá antes del postre!

Número 4: Lo que será una pena, por que está delicioso.

Cree: ¿Ah si?

Número 4: Si, hice pay de limón. Light como te gusta.

Cree: Ah si. Debo cuidar mi figura.

*Número 1 tira la puerta de una patada*

Número 1: ¡O sea, hello!

*Los reparadores llegan a arreglar la puerta. Uno de ellos es sospechosamente parecido a Número 3. Número 1 se dirige a la mesa, gira una silla y se sienta*

Número 1: ¡Ya vamos a tragar! ¡Mis tripas se están digiriendo a si mismas! *sube sus pies a la mesa* Y… ¿sin resentimiento por eso de despedirte?

Cree: *Con una sonrisa extremadamente forzada* Claro que no, alteza…

Número 1: Qué bueno. Creí que estarías tan enojada que querrías matarme.

*Los grillos cantan*

Número 1: O sea, hello, era un chiste.

Cree: Oh… eh… jajaja…

Número 4: *Ríe estúpidamente*

Cree: Güerito, tráele al emperador su bebida.

Número 4: Si… ¡Ah! _Su bebida_. Claaaro…

*Número 4 corre al fondo, llena tres vasos con jugo de uva y le hecha el veneno a uno de ellos. La bebida humea peligrosamente. Número 4 regresa con una expresión inocente en la cara y le va a dar la bebida a Número 1*

Número 4: Su alteza…

Número 1: *Huele el aire* ¿Se quema algo?

Número 4: ¡Mis alitas picantes!

*Sale corriendo, abandonando las bebidas en la mesa. Sigue un incomodo silencio.*

Número 1: Y… parece agradable.

Cree: Eh… Si, lo es.

Número 4: ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Unos diez años?

Cree: Si, diez añitos. ¿Por qué? ¿No estás interesado en el, verdad?

Número 1: ¡¿Siguen diciendo eso?! ¡¿Por qué se creen todo lo que ven en Internet?! ¡Se lo hicieron a Bob Esponja y ahora me lo hacen a mí! ¡Cuando encuentre a los que iniciaron el rumor los meteré en un calabozo!

Cree: o_O;

Número 4: *regresa con una bandeja de alitas de pollo picantes* ¡Las salvé!

Número 1: ¡No, pero que bárbaro!

Cree: …que bien.

Número 4: Cuidado. Todavía están calientes.

Cree: ¡Güero! El emperador todavía quiere su bebida.

Número 4: Claro. ¡Oh! _Claaaaaro…_

*Número 4 toma las bebidas, pero olvidó cual era la envenenada. Inmediatamente se va con la bandeja, haciendo enojar a Cree.*

Número 1: ¿Todo bien, Cuatro?

*Número 4 ve que ya no hay veneno en la botella, por lo que vacía los tres vasos en un jarrón y los mezcla.*

Número 4: Si, el jugo está… un poco tibio.

*Vuelve a servir los vasos y se dirige a la mesa, donde los reparte*

Número 4: ¿Sabían que se puede hacer que una vaca suba las escaleras, pero no que las baje?

Cree: Si, que interesante. *Alza la copa* Un brindis por… eh… por Napo_1, quien unió a tantos fans de KND.

Número 1: ¡Que esto y que lo otro, salud! *bebe*

Número 4: *Con una tos falsa* No bebas el jugo. Veneno.

*Cree rápidamente vacía su vaso en un cactus. Número 4 finge beber, pero la bebida baja por su hombro*

Número 1: ¡Ah! ¡Que sabroso! *Deja su vaso y cae sobre la mesa*

Cree: *Pica a Número 1 con un palo* ¡Por fin! Buen trabajo, Número 4.

Número 4: *Mirando sus alitas* Ah, son fáciles de hacer. Te doy la receta si quieres.

Cree: Ahora a deshacerse del cuerpo. Primero, lo convertiré en una pulga. Y luego lo meteré en una caja, y esa caja en otra caja y…

*Número 1 se levanta. A Cree casi le da un ataque.*

Número 1: Y bien, ¿en que andábamos?

Cree: Pues… estábamos a punto de brindar por…

*El cuello de Número 1 se alarga. Cree se sorprende.*

Cree: Por tu largo…

*A Número 1 le crecen las orejas*

Cree: Y glorioso… reinado…

Número 1: ¿Y a que te vas a dedicar ahora? *sus manos se convierten en pezuñas*

*Cree toma dos pedazos de brócoli y los golpea uno contra el otro*

Número 1: Por que la verdad llevas trabajando aquí bastante tiempo… *su cara se convierte en cara de llama*

Cree: *en voz baja* Pártesela…

Número 4: ¿Más brócoli?

*Cree se exaspera y golpea su puño contra la palma de su mano. Número 4 capta, toma un plato y va detrás de Número 1*

Número 1: Por que tal vez no te adaptes al sector privado…

*Número 4 le pega en la cabeza con el plato*

Número 1: Ay le digo…

*Número 1 el sentido. Cree y Número 4 se le quedan viendo*

Cree: ¿Una llama? ¡Pero si debía morir!

Número 4: ¡Quiero montar la llama! ¿Puedo, puedo?

Cree: ¡Un momento! Déjame ver esa botella.

*Número 4 le da la botella de veneno.

Cree: Esto no es veneno… Es extracto… *frota la etiqueta y la calavera cambia a una llama* ¡De llama! *Le avienta la botella a Número 4* ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡No se como, pero lo es!

Número 4: Diré en defensa propia que todas tus botellas se parecen. Deberías re-etiquetar algunas de ellas. *silencio* ¿Puedo montar la llama?

Cree: ¡Lo que harás es sacarlo del pueblo y acabar con el!

Número 4: ¿No podemos comer el postre antes?

Cree: *Está a punto de gritar de nuevo, pero lo piensa mejor* Eh… De hecho un postre me caería bien.

Número 4: ¿Y un chocolatito?

Cree: Si, si, un chocolatito. ¡DESPUÉS LO SACARÁS DEL PUEBLO Y TERMINARÁS EL TRABAJO!

Número 4: Ya cásate...

_Fin del capítulo 3_


	4. La casita en la montaña de Número 2

**Capítulo 4**

Presentando a…

Número 4 como su ángel y su diablo  
Número 5 como Chika, la esposa de Pacha  
Sonia como Chaka, la hija de Pacha  
Lee, como Tipo, el hijo de Pacha.  
(Aunque no van a ser sus hijos en esta versión, básicamente solo son roomates)  
Misty la llama como ella misma

*Pasamos ahora a un callejón oscuro, donde Número 4 va sigilosamente, cargando una bolsa y tarareando una canción terrible*

Voz de Número 1: Adivinen donde estoy. Así es, en la bolsa. ¿Todavía no creen que soy la victima? Espérense, se va a poner mejor.

*Número 4 se pega contra la pared y sostiene su canción en una sola nota de pánico. Dos tipos pasan, lo ven un momento, luego se miran el uno al otro y se van bastante asustados. En cuanto se van Número 4 continua y sigue con su música*

Voz de Número 1: O sea, hello. ¿Está cantando la canción de fondo? Tonto, enano y con mal gusto. ¡Que bueno que estaba inconciente!

*Número 4 llega a un puente que cruza una pequeña corriente. Número 4 arroja la bolsa a la corriente y se sacude las manos*

Número 4: ¡Misión cumplida!

*Se empieza a ir, pero regresa unos segundos después mordiéndose el labio*

Voz: ¿No lo pensarás dejar morir así, verdad?

*Con una ligera explosión aparece en su hombro un pequeño Número 4 vestido de ángel, con alas y una aureola*

Número 4: ¡Mi ángel de hombro!

Ángel 4: ¡Ese soy yo!

Número 4: ¿Y si eres igual a mí?

Ángel 4: Claro.

Número 4: ¡Por dios! ¡Tal vez todas las fanáticas tienen razón y en realidad soy lindo!

Otra voz: ¡No lo escuches!

*Otro Número 4, con cuernos, cola y un tridente aparece*

Número 4: ¡Son idénticos! ¡Eso quiere decir que soy lindo! ¡No es posible!

Diablo 4: Por favor, no te pongas en vergüenza.

Número 4: Está bien.

Diablo 4: Decía, ese payaso de allá quiere llevarte por el camino del ayuno y el arrepentimiento. ¡Yo te llevaré por el camino de la acción!

Ángel 4: Ah, vete al infierno.

Diablo 4: ¡Y tú vete al cielo!

Ángel 4: ¡Que te vayas de aquí, feo!

Diablo 4: ¡No, tú eres el feo!

Ángel 4: ¡No, tú!

Diablo 4: ¡Tú!

Ángel 4: ¡Tú!

Diablo 4: ¡Tú!

Ángel 4: ¡Tú!

Diablo 4: ¡Tu infinito!

Número 4: ¡Ya cállense los dos!

Diablo 4: Escucha niño, déjame decirte por que debes seguirme a mi y no a el. *Aparece una lista y se pone lentes para leer* En primer lugar… ¡Míralo! ¡Toca ese instrumento insulso y ridículo de nena!

Ángel 4: ¡Otra vez la burra al trigo! ¡Ya te dije que es un arpa!

Diablo 4: ¡Si claro! ¡Y además usa vestido!

Ángel 4: ¡Es una toga, ignorante!

Diablo 4: ¡Punto Número 2! *toca un pequeño solo de batería* ¡Yo puedo hacer esto!

*Hace breakdance*

Número 4: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

Ángel 4: No, espera. Tiene un buen punto.

Número 4: ¡Me suda el cerebelo! Váyanse de aquí, me están confundiendo más.

Ángel y Diablo: ¡Fresa! *Desaparecen*

*Número 4 se decide y se lanza por la bolsa. La salva justo a tiempo antes de que caiga por una cascada. La cámara se aleja dramáticamente para mostrar lo alta que es. Y se sigue alejando hasta mostrar a un niño con lentes y ropa morada y acompañado de una mujer robótica platicando con la masa negra que escapó del laboratorio de Cree*

Niño: ¿Usted conoce a mi hermana?

Masa negra: ¡ ma d caus idad Nox Ny es Ni ana! Ha nueve ntas… S , Sí… Ko noe… ¡Este t secre ! ¡ secreto! ¡KEJEJEJEJE!

Niño: *Ajustandose los lentes* Parece que sabe bastante. No sé si sea capaz de extraer algo de esa información de usted, pero como dicen… es mejor estar seguro.

Voz de Número 1: O sea, ¿Por qué enfocan al niño extraño y al mutante? ¡¿Podemos volver conmigo?!

*Volvemos a la ciudad, Número 4 está arriba de unas escaleras con la bolsa*

Número 4: ¡Piensa, Güero, piensa! ¿Qué voy a hacer con el cuerpo?

*En la parte baja de las escaleras está Número 2 con su carreta*

Número 2: ¿Qué le voy a decir a todos en la aldea? Tal vez algo como "¡Hey! ¡Vámonos todos de vacaciones!" o "¡Escuché que un maniaco anda derribando aldeas y construyendo albercas en ellas! ¡Debemos tener cuidado o podríamos ser los siguientes!"

*De vuelta con Número 4*

Número 4: ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

*De pronto, Número 4 pisa la cola de un gato. El gato grita y se sube en Número 4, haciéndolo soltar la bolsa y ambos caen por las escaleras.*

Número 4: ¡No! ¡Gato malo! ¡Déjame ir!

*La bolsa cae en la carreta de Número 2. Número 4 finalmente llega al final de las escaleras*

Número 4: Que ranazo… *se da cuenta que Número 2 se lleva la bolsa con el* ¡Hey! ¡Tú el de la carreta! *Intenta atravesar la gran cantidad de gente* ¡Espera un momento!*

*Número 4 choca con Número 3*

Número 4: ¡Fíjate por donde vas tarado! *Se da cuenta de quien es* ¡Ah, perdón!

Número 3: No, fue mi culpa.

Número 4: No digas eso… Eh… ¿puedo invitarte un refresco?

Número 3: Gracias, pero estoy intentando que Shadoboy no me encuentre. ¿Y no estabas tú persiguiendo al de la carreta?

Número 4: ¡La carreta!

*Se apresura a buscar a Número 2 pero ya no lo encuentra*

Número 4: Ay no… Espero que no se entere Cree…

*Ahora seguimos a Número 2 en su camino a casa. Cruza un puente, se defiende de algunas ardillas rabiosas y se detiene a cenar en el Murguer King, finalmente llega a su aldea. Número 5, Lee y Sonia están enfrente de la casa*

Lee: ¡Mídeme otra vez, Abby!

Número 5: Está bien, está bien. *Toma un plumón y mide a Lee contra la pared*

Sonia: Abby, tu y yo sabemos que Lee no pudo haber crecido de pronto en estos cinco minutos.

Número 5: ¡Wow! ¡Mira cuanto creciste!

Lee: ¡Wow!

Número 5: *Susurrándole a Sonia* Déjalo soñar.

Sonia: ¡Hey! ¡Número 2 ya regresó!

*Lee y Sonia corren hacía Número 2, le brincan encima y lo hacen caer*

Número 2: ¡Ah! ¡Quítenmelos! ¡Quítenmelos!

Lee: ¡Memo! ¡Hoy me comí un insecto!

Número 2: ¿Ah si? ¿Cinco insiste en cocinar?

Número 5: ¡Ya te oí! *Le da un zape a Número 2*

Lee: ¿Ya viste que alto estoy? Me cae que te rebaso en poco tiempo.

Número 2: Si, como no.

Sonia: Pero no es tan impresionante como mi diente flojo. *Menea uno de sus dientes*

Número 2: *Le da un escalofrío* No hagas eso.

Número 5: De acuerdo, niños Número 5 dice que se vayan a la cama.

Lee: ¿Y por que?

Sonia: Ni que fueras tan grande para mandarnos.

Número 2: Ah, déjalos quedarse. ¡Les contaré unos chistes!

Lee y Sonia: …Buenas noches. *Huyen*

Número 2: ¿Por qué a nadie le gustan mis chistes? :(

Número 5: ¿Y que quería el emperador?

Número 2: Ah… este… no pudo verme.

Número 5: ¿No pudo? ¿Tiene problemas de visión o algo así?

Número 2: No, estaba ocupado así que… ¡No dijo nada acerca de destruir la aldea!

Número 5: ¿Qué? ¡Que poca… educación! ¿Cómo es posible que no te recibiera? Si fuera yo hubiera ido derecho a el y le hubiera exigido que me viera. ¡Y sabes que lo haría!

Número 2: Cálmate, Abby. Piensa en tu presión sanguínea.

Número 5: ¡No! ¡Ese petulante emperadorzucho va a escucharme! ¡Ese comportamiento es…! *resoplido maligno* Necesito una sesión de terapia con el doctor Pelusas.

*Número 5 toma un enorme simio arcoiris de peluche contra la pared y comienza a golpearlo furiosamente*

Número 2: *Ve alrededor nostálgicamente*

Número 5: ¿Te pasa algo, Dos?

Número 2: No, nada. Voy a meter a Misty al corral.

*Número 2 va afuera donde está la carreta y se sienta en una banca. De pronto la película se detiene y Número 1, la llama entra a escena.*

Número 1: ¡Córtale mi chavo! Un segundito nomás, ¿si? Solo quiero recordarles que yo estoy en la carreta, ¿recuerdan? Esta historia es sobre mí. *toma un plumón y le pone un circulo a la bolsa* No sobre el. *Le pinta bigotes a Número 2* Eso es todo, ya me voy. Coman frutas y verduras. *Le pinta cuernos a Número 2 y se va*

*La película continúa. Número 2 abre la bolsa y Número 1 sale, aún desorientado.

Número 2: ¡Órale! ¿De donde saliste tú, amiguito? *intenta acariciarlo*

Número 1: ¡NO toques la mercancía!

Número 2: ¡AH! ¡Demonio llama!

Número 1: ¡¿Demonio llama?! ¡¿Donde?!

*Se voltea y se encuentra de cara con Misty la llama. Número 1 grita como niña y se desmaya*

Número 2: Eh… *lo pica con un palo*

*5 minutos después Número 1 despierta*

Número 1: Ay le digo… ¿Qué pasó…?

Número 2: *Acercándose lentamente* Calma, demonio llama, no quiero hacerte daño. Vengo en son de paz.

Número 1: ¿De que habla…? ¡Un momento! *se sienta* ¡Yo te conozco! ¡Eres ese llorón campesino voluptuoso!

Número 2: ¿Voluptuo…? ¿Emperador Uno?

Número 1: ¡O sea, hello! ¿Quién crees que soy, Luís Miguel?

Número 2: No… pareces el emperador.

Número 1: ¿Soy o me parezco?

Número 2: Haz esto. *menea los dedos*

Número 1: No se que pretendas, ¿esto es uno de esos juegos que…? *trata de menear los dedos, pero no puede por que tiene pezuñas* ¡¿Qué?! *grita como niña y se desmaya*

Número 2: De acuerdo…

*Cinco minutos después*

Número 1: ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué tengo pezuñas?!  
*mira su reflejo en una pila de agua. Vuelve a gritar como niña y a desmayarse*

Número 2: Eso se está volviendo un hábito desagradable…

*Otros cinco minutos después…*

Número 1: ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Soy una fea y apestosa llama! ¡Mi hermosa cara! ¿Qué no ven que yo vivo de mi público?

Número 2: De acuerdo. Ya cálmate.

Número 1: ¡Cara de llama! *Ríe maniáticamente, se tira en el piso y se pone a girar en un solo sito* ¡Le digo, me dice, le digo, me dice…!

Número 2: ¿Qué pasó?

Número 1: ¡Eso intento recordar! ¡Pero mis recuerdos son borrosos y enmarañados! *Silencio por un momento.* ¡Momento! ¡Me acuerdo de ti! Recuerdo que te dije que iba a construir mi alberca en tu aldea y tu no quisiste y… *da un gesto de sorpresa y mira a Número 2 sospechosamente* ¡Y me convertiste en llama!

Número 2: ¡Yo no hice eso!

Número 1: ¡Si, tú! ¡Y luego me secuestraste!

Número 2: ¿Para que querría una llama calva?

Número 1: ¡Y que sé! ¡Tu eres el criminal aquí, no yo!

Número 2: *Haciendo un monóculo con sus dedos* ¡¿PERRRRDOOOOON?!

Número 1: No. Te estoy dando demasiado crédito. Eres más bien un ladronzuelo de segunda. *Trata de ponerse de pie* Debo volver al palacio. Cree tiene este 'laboratorio secreto'. Solo tronare mis dedos... eh… pezuñas. Y me transformará en humano otra vez.

*Trata de caminar en dos patas, pero se cae. Decide caminar en cuatro patas. Número 2 no se mueve. Número 1 se voltea a verlo.*

Número 1: ¡O sea, hello! Quiero salir de este cuerpo cuanto antes, ¡Así que muévete, mi chavo!

Número 2: …Pon tu casa de verano en otra parte.

Número 1: ¿Qué?

Número 2: ¡Y-ya me oíste!

Número 1: ¡Bien! ¡No necesito tu ayuda! ¡Puedo llegar yo solo! *se va*

Número 2: ¡Espera! ¡Es peligroso si no sabes el camino!

Número 1: Buen intento.

Número 2: ¡No, en serio! ¡Hay leones y jaguares…!

Número 1: ¡No te oigo!

Número 2: ¡…Y arenas movedizas y abogados y…!

Número 1: _Yatta, yatta  
Tousen kakujitsu  
Yatta, yatta  
Nippon daihyou…_

Número 2: Pos allá el. Si no hay Número 1, no hay Uno-topía.

_Fin del capítulo 4_


	5. ¡Esta selva apesta!

**Capítulo 5**

Presentando a…  
Joaquín el hámster como Bucky la ardilla

*Empezamos en un escalofriante bosque por donde Número 1 va caminando*

Número 1: ¡Uy si! ¡Que peligroso! ¡Ah, miren! ¡Una hoja! ¡Va a comerme vivo! *Ríe* ¡Por favor! ¿No voy a encontrar el camino? ¡Soy el emperador! ¡Tengo de nacimiento un gran sentido de la orientación! *Mira alrededor* Y… ¿Dónde estoy exactamente?

*Número 1 encuentra al niño de ropa morada*

Número 1: ¿Oye, puedes darme direcciones?

Niño: ¡Hermana! ¡Un demonio llama!

*La mujer robot sale de los arbustos*

Niño: _¡Fuoco!_

*La mujer robot trata de golpear a Uno con sus enormes uñas*

Número 1: ¡AHHHHHHH! *Huye despavorido* Eso fue lo más escalofriante que haya visto…

*De pronto los arbustos detrás de Uno empiezan a moverse*

Número 1: Ya me dio meyo…

*Algo brinca del arbusto *

Número 1: ¡Ahhhh!

*Ese algo es Joaquín el Hámster*

Número 1: ¿Y tú qué quieres?

Joaquín: ¿Squee? *Le da una bellota*

Número 1: ¿Para mí? *La toma* No, gracias mi chavo, no sé que decir.

Joaquín: Squee, squee…

Número 1: ¡Vete al cuerno! *le avienta la bellota a Joaquín y se va. Se tropieza y cae a un pozo lleno de jaguares durmiendo* Oh, oh…

Joaquín: *Infla un globo, le da forma de llama y lo acerca a una espina* ¿Squee? *sonrisa de maniático*

Número 1: No, por favor…

Joaquín: ¡SQUEEK, SQUEEK! *Sostiene la espina muy cerca del globo*

Número 1: ¡No, no, no, no, no!

*Joaquín revienta el globo. Hay una fuerte explosión, pero los jaguares no despiertan*

Número 1: ¡JA! *Con esto los jaguares despiertan* Oh, percebes…

*Insertar emocionante persecución aquí. Esta termina con Número 1 acorralado por los jaguares frente a un precipicio*

Número 1: Lindos gatitos… *Da un paso atrás* ¡No me coman! ¡Se que me veo bien guapo, pero no tengo buen sabor!

Jaguares: *gruñidos*

*De pronto, todos voltean a ver a Número 2 columpiándose en una liana al estilo de Tarzan*

Número 2: *Grito de Tarzan*

Número 1: Ay, pero que naco…

*Número 2 atrapa a Número 1 y sigue columpiándose*

Número 2: ¡No se preocupe, su majestad! ¡Está a salvo conmigo!

*La liana se enreda a un tronco, amarrando a Número 1 y Número 2*

Número 1: …y, yo no sé mucho acerca de rescates, pero ¿esto no se considera un retroceso?

Número 2: ¿Prefieres que te destripen los jaguares a estar amarrado a un tronco?

*El tronco hace un desagradable ruido y se empieza a romper*

Número 1: Te odio.

*El tronco se rompe y ambos caen por el barranco*

Números 1 y 2: ¡AHHHHHHH!

*El tronco cae en un río y se los lleva la corriente, golpeándose contra algunas rocas en el camino*

Número 1: ¡Esto está del súper nabo!

Número 2: ¡Oh, oh!

Número 1: No me digas… vamos a caer por una enorme catarata.

Número 2: Si.

Número 1: ¿Con rocas filosas en el fondo?

Número 2: Probablemente.

Número 1: …Chafa…

*Vemos la cascada y un pequeño punto negro cayendo por ella*

Números 1 y 2: ¡AHHHHHHH! ¡VAMOS A MORIR!

*Al caer al agua el tronco se rompe en mil pedazos. Número 2 sale a respirar y busca alrededor*

Número 2: ¡Su majestad! *Ve a Número 1 hundiéndose a poca distancia* ¡Ay no!

*Número 2 agarra Número 1 y nada hasta la orilla. La pobre llama está inconsciente*

Número 2: ¿Puede oírme, su alteza? ¡Oye, no es divertido! ¡Despierta! *Le da una bofetada. Número 1 no despierta. Le da otra bofetada* ¡Jeje! ¡Es divertido! *le da otra bofetada* De acuerdo, creo que debo salvarlo. ¿Cómo le hago…?

Mamá de recuerdo: Y recuerda, Memo; cuando una persona se ahogue, dale respiración de boca a boca.

Número 2 de recuerdo: ¡Guacala!

Número 2: Ay no… *mira a Número 1* ¿Por qué yo? *mira alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie lo ve* Bueno… *le abre la boca, cierra los ojos y se acerca a darle reparación de boca a boca. A pocos centímetros de distancia despierta Uno*

Número 1: *Grita como niña* ¡PERVERTIDO!

Número 2: ¡AHHHHHH!

*Poco después, Número 1 hace gárgaras con enjuague bucal mientras Número 2 intenta prender una fogata*

Número 2: Ya te dije que no intentaba besarte.

Número 1: Solo sé que estás enfermo. *escupe el enjuague bucal en el fuego que Número 2 acaba de prender*

Número 2: Yo creo que las llamas no son mi tipo. *intenta encender el fuego otra vez*

Número 1: Como sea. Si me hubieras hecho caso desde el principio, nos pudimos ahorrar tu "Besito de la vida". *se sacude el pelo y vuelve a apagar el fuego*

Número 2: ¡Me lleva la…!

Número 1: Pero ya que estás aquí, me podrás llevar de regreso al palacio. Cree me regresará a mi forma normal y podré empezar a construir Uno-Topía.

Número 2: Creo que empezamos mal…

Número 1: Aja… *se seca con la camisa de Número 2*

Número 2: Tal vez deberías considerar construir tu casa en otra colina.

Número 1: ¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? *arroja la camisa a la fogata, apagándola de nuevo.

Número 2: :( Por que en el fondo te darías cuenta de que estas dejando a una aldea entera de personas sin hogar por tus caprichos.

Número 1: ¿Y eso no está bien?

Número 2: ¡Pos si! ¡Nadie puede ser tan malo!

Número 1: Mhh… *lo considera* Ahora regrésame.

Número 2: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo puedes ser así? ¡Lo único que te importa es construir tu casa de verano y llenarla de tus lujos!

Número 1: ¡O sea, hello! ¡Yo soy Número 1! ¡De eso se trata! ¡Todos en el reino lo entienden! ¡Tú eres el único que no va con el plan! ¿O no, Pacha?

Número 2: ¡¿Quién?!

Número 1: ¿O sea que no te llamas Pacha?

Número 2: *Se para* ¡NO!

Número 1: Bueno, desde hoy te llamas así.

Número 2: ¡Me llamo Guillermo Gonzáles Jr! ¡Me niego a que me llamen Pacha!

Número 1: ¿Por qué? Pacha es un mejor nombre que Guillermo.

Número 2: Tal vez… *se vuelve a sentar* Sabes, un día vas a quedarte solo, y solo podrás culparte a ti mismo.

Número 1: Si, lo considerare. Ahora, por última vez, ¡Te ordeno que me lleves de regreso al palacio!

Número 2: Pues puedes esperar sentado, por que a menos que cambies de opinión, yo no te llevo a ningún lado.

Número 1: *arremedando a Número 2* _Por que a menos que cambies de opinión, yo no te llevo a ningún lado_. ¡Bah! *Toma un ladrillo y se lo arroja a la cabeza a Número 2*

Número 2: ¡ORA!

Número 1: ¿Qué? Yo no fui. Alguien anda aventando cosas. _ ¿No ibas a encender una fogata? *se va*

Número 2: ¿A quien engaño? Nunca va a cambiar.

Número 1: *Se sienta* ¿Y ahora como voy a salir de aquí?

*Mientras tanto, en el palacio se celebra un funeral. Todos están vestidos de negro mientras Cree da un discurso y Número 4 está llorando en el fondo*

Cree: Y así, lamentamos la pérdida de nuestro amado príncipe, quien nos fue trágicamente arrebatado en la víspera de su décimo primer cumpleaños…

Número 4: ¡POBRECITO!

Cree: Su legado vivirá en nuestros corazones por siempre…

Número 4: ¡NUNCA TUVO OPORTUNIDAD! *Se suena con un pañuelo*

Cree: Guardemos un minuto de silencio.

*Todos bajan la cabeza en silencio. De pronto, el diablo de Número 4 aparece en su hombro*

Diablo 4: ¡Vamos! ¡Eructa! ¡Yo sé que tú quieres!

*El ángel aparece en su otro hombro*

Ángel 4: ¡No lo hagas! ¡Hay que guardar respeto por los muertos!

Diablo 4: ¡Oye! ¡El chico ni siquiera está muerto!

Ángel 4: ¡Pero debemos fingir que lo está!

Número 4: *Susurrando* Oigan, vayan a ver si ya puso la marrana.

Diablo 4: ¿Qué?

Ángel 4: ¡No puedes corrernos!

Número 4: *susurrando* Están hablando muy fuerte.

Diablo 4: Pues sí. A este lo conocen por su enorme bocota.

Ángel: ¡Y a ti te conocen por tu enorme Ego!

Diablo 4: ¿Ah si? ¡Pues a ti te conocen por tu enorme c…!

Número 4: ¡CÁLLENSE DE UNA VEZ!

*El diablo y el ángel se van, mientras todos se le quedan viendo a Número 4*

Número 4: Eh… perdón…

Cree: Bueno, ¡no se le va a quitar lo muerto! ¡A trabajar!

*A continuación, todo en el palacio que tenía la imagen de Número 1 es sustituido por la Imagen de Cree. Incluyendo estatuas, pinturas, jarrones y figuras de acción*

*A continuación vemos a Cree recostada en un enorme sofá mientras Número 4 está asando carne en una parrilla*

Cree: ¿Sabes, querido Cuatro? Realmente estaba preocupada cuando confundiste los venenos…

Número 4: Pero yo no…

Cree: Pero ahora que Número 1 está muerto, todo queda perdonado.

Número 4: Ah, si… Muerto. No… podría estar más muerto. A menos que quieras que matemos al occiso.

Cree: Cuatro…

Número 4: ¡Mira! ¡El sastre real está aquí! *va con el sastre*

Cree: Número 4…

Número 4: Ahora escuche bien por que mis medidas son algo difíciles. De cintura son… ¿Número 3?

Número 3: …No.

Cree: *Aparta a Número 3* ¡Güero Torres!

Número 4: Oh, oh… Nombre completo…

Cree: Cosita linda. Número 1 está muerto, ¿verdad? Dime que Numero 1 está muerto. Necesito oír esas palabras.

Número 4: Y… ¿Necesitas oír exactamente esas palabras?

Cree: ¡¿SIGUE VIVO?!

Número 4: Pues… no está tan muerto como quisiéramos…

Cree: ¡Eres un…!

Número 4: Solo creí que debías saberlo en caso de que el quisiera volver…

Cree: ¡No puede volver!

Número 4: Lo sé, sería embarazoso. En especial después de ese lindo discurso que diste.

Cree: ¿Eso crees? *toma a Número 4 por el cuello de la camisa y lo levanta para verlo a la cara* ¡Tu y yo vamos a buscarlo! ¡Si habla se nos cae el teatrito! ¡Al Cree-móvil!

*La música de Batman vuelve a oírse*

_Fin del capítulo 5_


	6. Deus Ex Machina

**Capítulo 6**

*Pasamos a la casa de Número 2, donde Lee despierta de una pesadilla*

Lee: ¡Número 2! ¡Cuidado!

*Número 5 entra*

Número 5: ¿Qué ocurre, Lee? ¿Volviste a mojar la cama?

Lee: …no… _ _ Soñé que Memo estaba atado a un tronco de árbol, ¡Navegando fuera de control por un río de muerte y destrucción!

Número 5: Tranquilízate, Lee. Solo fue un sueño.

*Sonia se asoma de la cama de arriba*

Sonia: Yo soñé que Número 2 besaba a una llama.

Lee: ¡Eso es una tontería!

Sonia: ¡Claro que no!

Lee: ¡Claro que si!

Sonia: ¡Que no!

Lee: ¡Que si!

Sonia: ¡Que no!

Lee: ¡Que si!

Sonia: ¡Que no!

Lee: ¡Que si!

Número 5: Buenas noches.

Lee: ¡No Cinco, no!

*Número 5 apaga una vela*

Sonia: ¡ESTÁ OSCURO!  
Lee: Esto va a acabar mal…

*A la mañana siguiente en algún lugar de la selva*

Número 2: Es la última vez que duermo sobre una pila de rocas…*se lava la cara en un estanque y entonces ve a un montón de ranas nadando en el* Entre otras cosas…

*Número 1 se acerca con la camisa de Número 2*

Número 1: Por algún motivo amanecí con esto encima de mí.

Número 2: Es que parecías tener frío así que pensé…

Número 1: Pues pensaste mal mi chavo. Tengo pelo caliente de llama, por lo que con tu camisa casi me asfixia el calor.

Número 2: Perdón.

Número 1: Pero el gesto fue amable, así que… gracias.

Número 2: No hay problema. *se pone su camisa*

Número 1: Sabes, he estado pensando… cuando volvamos… pues, hay muchas colinas… y… ya sabes…

Número 2: ¿Cambiaste de opinión?

Número 1: Eh… pues… *sonido incoherente*

Número 2: Por que eso sería hacer algo amable por alguien

Número 1: Lo sé

Número 2: ¿Y realmente estarías cómodo con ello?

Número 1: ¡Claro! ¿Es tan difícil creerme?

*Número 2 lo mira sospechosamente*

Número 1: ¿Qué?

*Número 2 estira su mano. Número 1 está a punto de estrecharla, pero Número 2 la retira*

Número 1: Como que esa broma ya está algo choteada, ¿no?

Número 2: No me des la mano a menos que pienses cumplirlo.

*Número 2 vuelve a estirar la mano. Número 1 duda un momento antes de darle la mano. Número 2 sonríe*

Número 2: ¡Bien! ¡Ahora volvamos al palacio! *se para* Por cierto, gracias.

Número 1: No, gracias a _ti_… *sonrisa maligna*

Número 2: ¿Qué dices?

Número 1: Nada. (Méndigo metiche).

*Los chicos continúan su camino hasta llegar a un puente colgante sobre un río muy abajo*

Número 2: Una vez que crucemos este río el palacio está a una hora.

Número 1: Pues que bueno, por que aunque no lo creas necesito un baño. Y un manicure, y un paticure, y desodorante.

Número 2: Si te creo.

Número 1: ¿Qué dijiste?

Número 2: Nada. (Méndigo metiche).

*De pronto Número 2 se cae por un hoyo en el puente. Por suerte algunas lianas lo atrapan y se queda colgando abajo*

Número 2: ¡Uno! ¡Ayúdame!

Número 1: Eh… no, no lo creo. *Brinca el hoyo*

Número 2: ¿Me vas a dejar aquí?

Número 1: Bueno, pensaba dejarte en un calabozo por el resto de tu vida, pero esto está mejor.

Número 2: ¡Pensé que habías cambiado! ¡Pensé que eras agradable ahora!

Número 1: ¡Oye! ¡Tenía que decirte algo para que me llevaras de regreso!

Número 2: ¡¿Entonces todo era una mentira?!

Número 1: Si. No, pérame tantito… *piensa* Si, fue una mentira.

Número 2: :(

Número 1: Bueno, si tienes tele ahí te ves. *se va*

Número 2: ¡PERO NOS DIMOS LA MANO! *la voz hace eco en la montaña y causa una pequeña avalancha*

*Número 1 acaba de llegar al final del puente, pero no puede evitar regresar*

Número 1: Sabes, hay un problemita… ¡No tengo manos! *le muestra sus pezuñas* Ahí te ves, mi chavo.

*Se cae por otro hoyo. Por suerte hay más lianas debajo*

Número 2: ¿Estás bien?

Número 1: S-si. Estoy bien.

Número 2: ¡Chido! *le da un puñetazo* ¡Eso es por romper tu promesa!

Número 1 *Le da una patada* ¡Y eso es por secuestrarme y llevarme a tu aldea! La cual todavía pienso derribar, por cierto.

Número 2: *Le da un puñetazo* ¡No puedo creer que haya arriesgado mi vida por un payaso egoísta como tú! ¡Siempre pensé que había algo bueno en todos, pero tú me demuestras que me equivoqué!

Número 1: ¡Ay si tu, que desgracia! ¡Cuéntaselo a los del Trece para que hagan una novela!

Número 2: ¡Pude haberte dejado morir en esa selva y mis problemas estarían resueltos!

Número 1: ¡Eso te hace feo y estúpido!

Número 2: ¡Acabemos esto!

Número 1: ¡Vieja el último!

*Ambos se lanzan a pelearse… de forma no muy varonil. De pronto el puente hace un sonido bastante feo y empieza a caerse*

Número 1: Oh, oh…

Número 2: Ah…

*Número 1 y Número 2 se caen, pero por algún milagro logran quedar espalda con espalda y con los pies contra las paredes del precipicio, las cuales se van estrechando. El río de abajo está lleno de tiburones por alguna razón.*

Número 1: ¡Oh por dios! ¡Vamos a morir!

Número 2: Espera, tengo una idea.

Número 1: Como decía, ¡VAMOS A MORIR!

Número 2: Dame tu brazo. *Toma el brazo de Uno y lo engancha con el suyo* Ahora dame el otro. *Hace lo mismo con el otro brazo*

Número 1: Chido.

Número 2: Cuando te lo diga, empujas mi espalda y subimos el barranco, ¿Listo?

Número 1: No.

Número 2: ¡AHORA! *Presiona a Número 1 y lo apachurra contra la pared*

Número 1: ¡Lo hiciste a propósito! *Lo empuja también*

Número 2: ¡Claro que no! ¡Tenemos que trabajar juntos si queremos sobrevivir! ¡Solo sigue mis instrucciones!

Número 1: Estamos bien muertos…

Número 2: ¿Listo? Pie izquierdo.

Número 1: ¿El tuyo o el mío?

Número 2: ¿Qué importa? ¡El mío!

Número 1: Egoísta.

Número 2: Bueno, bueno, el tuyo.

Número 1: Gracias.

Número 2: ¿Listo?

Número 1: Si.

Número 2: Bien. Izquierdo, derecho izquierdo, derecho…

*Lentamente van subiendo el barranco*

Número 1: ¡Funciona! *ve para abajo y ve a los tiburones* ¡AH! ¿Por qué hay tiburones en un río?

Número 2: ¡No mires abajo!

*Siguen subiendo hasta que las paredes están demasiado separadas*

Número 1: ¿Ahora que, genio?

Número 2: En eso estoy. *ve hacía arriba y ve una rama con una liana en ella* Ya sé. Estira tu cuello para que pueda tomar la liana.

Número 1: ¿Cómo sé que no me dejarás caer cuando tengas la liana?

Número 2: ¡Confía en mí! ¿Qué otra opción tienes?

Número 1: ¡Está bien! *estira su cuello para levantar a Número 2* Ya no comas tantos tacos de tripa.

Número 2: ¡Oye! ¡Al menos no le dieron mi papel a la Súper Abuela! *Se estira para tomar la liana* Casi… *La toma* ¡La tengo! *La jala* Está atorada…

Número 1: Tomate tu tiempo.

*El jalar la liana causa que un montón de alacranes caigan de la rama encima de Número 1*

Número 1: …*grita como niña y se cae*

Número 2: ¡Número 1!

*Atrapa a Número 1 por la cola*

Número 1: Esta situación es muy incomoda.

*Número 3 aparece con una mochila jet, atrapa a ambos chicos, los lleva al lado izquierdo del puente y se va*

Número 1: ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Número 2: No tengo idea, pero oye, al menos es más creíble que lo del grupo de murciélagos.

Número 1: Eso sí.

*De pronto la tierra donde Número 2 está parado se rompe. Número 1 atrapa a Número 2 y lo jala de regreso*

Número 2: …

Número 1: ¡No, pero que bárbaro soy! ¡Te atrape justo en el aire! *Mira hacía el precipicio* ¡Oh, mírenme! ¡Soy un malvado precipicio y te voy a hacer caer! ¡Pos no, fíjate!

*Empieza a bailar*

Número 2: Wow, eso no lo vez todos los días. Una llama que baila.

*Número 1 sigue bailando*

Número 2: Me salvaste la vida…

Número 1: ¿Eh? *Se detiene* ¿Y?

Número 2: ¡Lo sabía!

Número 1: ¿Saber qué?

Número 2: ¡Que hay algo de bondad en ti!

Número 1: ¡Claro que no!

Número 2: ¡Claro que sí!

Número 1: ¡Que no!

Número 2: ¡Podrías haberme dejado caer!

Número 1: ¡O sea, hello! ¡Nadie puede ser tan malo! *Se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir*

Número 2: XD

Número 1: No te acostumbres, fue un impulso.

Número 2: Si, como no... Será mejor que nos vayamos, sin el puente nos tomará cuatro días llegar al palacio. Número 3 pudo tener la amabilidad de dejarnos del otro lado…

Número 1: ¿Todavía piensas regresarme?

Número 2: Si.

Número 1: ¿Después de todas las cosas malas que te dije?

Número 2: Si.

Número 1: ¿Incluso si escupí en tu sándwich?

Número 2: Empiezo a pensarlo dos veces…

Número 1: Bueno, no va a cambiar nada, aún pienso construir Uno-Topía cuando volvamos.

Número 2: Bueno, cuatro días es bastante tiempo. Puede que cambies de opinión.

Número 1: Cuatro días, ¿eh? ¿Cuál es la posibilidad de que me lleves cargando?

Número 2: No mucha.

_Fin del capítulo 6_


	7. ¿De donde salió esta agua de guayaba?

Capítulo 7

Presentando a…  
Número 86 como la mesera

*Ahora tenemos a Cree adentro de una especie de tienda de campaña, tachando pueblos de un mapa*

Cree: ¡No, no, no, NO! ¡Hemos recorrido cada pueblo y salón de videojuegos y no hay rastro de el! ¡¿Dónde diablos está Uno?! *Toma un micrófono* ¡Número 4!

*Vemos a Número 4 corriendo con una extraña y enorme mochila*

Número 4: ¡Aquí Número 4!

Cree: Estoy cansada. Detente.

Número 4: ¿Tú estás cansada? ¡Yo soy el que está haciendo todo!

Cree: ¡No me cuestiones!

Número 4: ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Número 4 fuera!

*Número 4 se detiene y se arrodilla. De la "mochila" sale Cree, quien baja de Número 4, asegurándose de pisarle la mano en el camino. Cree sale a un charco de fango y se atora*

Cree: ¡Genial! ¡Son mis zapatos favoritos! *Se sale de sus zapatos* ¡Odio esta selva! *un grupo de jabalíes la ataca*

Número 4: *Mirando a un avechucho dorado y redondo* ¡Wow! ¡Un Snidget dorado! ¡Otro más para mi Bingo de aves exóticas! *Anota en una libretita* ¡Esto es divertido!

*Cree pasa corriendo, perseguida por los jabalíes. Se tropieza y cae al lodo*

Número 4: …

*El ángel aparece en su hombro*

Ángel 4: ¡Oye! ¡Tienes que ayudarla!

Número 4: ¿En serio?

Ángel 4: ¡Claro! ¡Tal vez te aumente el sueldo!

Número 4: ¡Esa idea si me gusta, matarile rile ron!

*El diablo aparece en su otro hombro*

Diablo 4: ¡No le hagas caso!

Número 4: ¿Por qué no? Quiero que me aumenten el sueldo.

Diablo 4: ¿Sueldo? ¡Eso es un triste domingo! ¡Yo digo que la dejes!

Ángel 4: ¡Con una actitud como esa es obvio por que no le aumentan el sueldo!

Diablo 4: *Arremedando al ángel* _¡Con una actitud como esa es obvio por que no le aumentan el sueldo!_

Ángel 4: ¡ Míralo, eh! ¡ Míralo, eh!

Número 4: ¡Número 4 se está confundiendo otra vez!

Ángel y Diablo: ¡Fresa! *Desaparecen*

Número 4: Menos mal… *Se da cuenta de que Cree lo está viendo* Eh…

Cree: ¿Sabes qué? No quiero saberlo. *Sacude la cabeza, haciendo que salpique lodo por todos lados. Joaquín el hámster aparece con una toalla* ¡Largo de aquí!

*Joaquín se espanta y trepa al hombro de Número 4, gritando en idioma hámster*

Número 4: Ora, ora, ¿con esa boquita comes?

Joaquín: *Idioma hámster*

Número 4: Ah, no eres tú. Es que ella es un poco difícil de tratar. Tiene una barrera en medio.

Cree: ¿Le estás hablando al Hámster?

Número 4: Una vez quedé encerrado en un cuarto lleno de hámsters por un par de semanas y acabé aprendiendo su lenguaje. *Se dirige a Joaquín* Continua, por favor.

*Joaquín sigue hablando en idioma hámster*

Cree: ¿Por qué yo? ¡¿POR QUÉ YO?!

Número 4: No siempre tiene que ser acerca de ti. Este pequeño también ha tenido tiempos difíciles. Al parecer lo molestó una llama parlante el otro día.

Cree: ¿Y a mí que?

Joaquín: *Más idioma hámster*

Número 4: Corrección; una llama parlante y media fresa.

Cree: :o ¡Llama fresa! ¡Por favor cuéntame!

Número 4: El, eh… no quiere hablar contigo.

Cree: Pregúntale tú, entonces.

Número 4: No me gusta que me pongan en medio. *Se dirige a Joaquín y habla en idioma hámster*

Joaquín: *Idioma hámster*

Número 4: ¿Jaguares? Eso está brutal.

*Joaquín nota a Cree atrás de el y deja de hablar*

Número 4: Si no te molesta, ¿nos puedes dar algo de espacio?

Cree: Perdón. *Da un paso atrás* ¿Así?

Joaquín: No-oh.

Número 4: ¿Podrías ir más atrás?

*Cree se aleja bastante y saca un megáfono*

Cree: ¿Así está bien?

Joaquín: Aja.

Número 4: ¡Perfecto!

Cree: ¡Ahora pregúntale de la llama!

Número 4: *Idioma hámster*

*Joaquín apunta a una dirección, Número 4 se dirige allá, seguido de Cree*

*Mientras tanto, a algunos kilómetros de ahí…*

Número 2: *Cargando a Uno* Baja azúcar en la sangre ¿eh?

Número 1: Si, es de familia.

Número 2: ¿Por qué siento que me engañaste para que te cargara?

Número 1: ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? *sonrisa maligna*

Número 2: En cuanto comamos algo tú vas a seguir caminando.

*Llegan a un restaurante. Se fijan en un letrero que dice "No se permiten llamas, jaguares ni abogados"*

Números 1 y 2: Mhh…

*Pasamos adentro del restaurante, con nuestros protagonistas a la mesa. Número 1 trae la camisa de Número 2 en la cabeza y algo de maquillaje para parecer mujer*

Mesera: Bienvenidos a Sangron's, el hogar de la taza de carne. ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

Número 1: ¿Número 3?

Número 3: …No.

Número 1: Si, eres Número 3.

Número 2: ¿Qué le hiciste a Número 86?

Número 3: Oh, una simple pastilla para dormir en un agua de guayaba. Para cuando despierte, la escena habrá acabado. ;D

Número 1: Nunca dejas de sorprenderme.

Número 2: ¿Pero que pasará cuando Shadoboy se de cuenta?

Número 3: No se dará cuenta. Otra pastilla en un agua de guayaba y para cuando despierte habré hecho una aparición decente.

Número 1: No se la va a tomar.

Número 3: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Número 2: Porque Shadoboy es alérgico a la guayaba. Le da urticaria.

Número 3: Oh… Entonces denme su orden para que pueda irme rápido.

Número 2: Pediremos dos especiales ¿Verdad querida?

Número 1: *Con voz afeminada* Como tú digas, mi amor. Tú sabes lo que me gusta.

Número 2: Jeje… Estamos de luna de miel.

Número 3: Bendito seas por salir en público.

Número 1: *Con voz normal* ¡¿QUÉ?! Es decir… *se aclara la garganta y vuelve a hacer la voz afeminada* ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Número 3: Tienes cara de llama.

Número 1: :(

Número 3: De acuerdo. Serán dos especiales. *Se dirige a la cocina* ¡Trabajan dos órdenes de matasuegras y una chancla vieja!

Número 2: Debo admitir que esto fue una buena idea.

Número 1: O sea, hello, ¿cuándo comprenderás que todas mis ideas son buenas?  
Número 2: Que chistoso. Según yo, el ir a la selva solo, ser perseguido por jaguares, tratar de cepillarte los dientes con una rama y traicionarme han sido todas malas ideas.

Número 1: Todo suena mal cuando lo dices con ese tonito.

*La mesera regresa con dos platos*

Mesera: Dos catarinas especiales para la feliz pareja. *Avienta confeti* Mazel Tov.

Número 1: ¿Número 86?

Número 86: Así es.

Número 1: ¿Qué le pasó a Número 3?

Número 86: Me temo que tuvo que huir del país.

Número 2: Ah vaya.

*Número 86 se va. Número 1 y Número 2 miran sus platos*

Número 2: ¡Mhh, que rico! *Empieza a comerse su ENORME catarina*

Número 1: Guacala. *Se levanta de la mesa*

Número 2: ¿Qué haces?

Número 1: Voy a hablar con el chef.

Número 2: ¿Estás loco? ¡Harás que nos echen!

Número 1: Oye, con este disfraz soy invisible.

*En su camino a la cocina un tipo se queda sorprendido de ver a una llama con camisa y maquillaje*

Número 2: Bueno. *sigue comiendo*

*Cree y Número 4 se sientan detrás de él*

Cree: ¡Hemos estado dando vueltas en círculos por quien sabe cuanto! ¡Es la última vez que seguimos direcciones que nos dio un hámster!

Número 4: Joaquín dijo que fuéramos a la derecha en el arbusto con la forma del Conde Tundácula, pero noooo, tú insististe en ir a la izquierda.

Cree: ¡Debí matar a Número 1 cuando tuve oportunidad!

*Número 2 oye esto y se atraganta*

Número 4: Ya deja eso por la paz.

*Cree toma una cuchara y la dobla con el poder de su mente*

Número 4: Eh… déjame conseguirte otra cuchara. *Se voltea hacía Número 2* Oye, ¿te molesto si te pido tu cuchara?

*Número 2 le da la cuchara sin voltear*

Número 4: Oye, me pareces familiar. ¿Te conozco?

Número 2: No lo creo.

Número 4: ¿No estabas en un equipo de quemados?

Número 2: No.

Número 4: ¿Escultura en hielo? ¿Rehabilitación después de asesinato? ¡Ah, ya sé! La escuela de música de la señorita Thomson. Yo era el que siempre destruía los pianos.

Número 2: No lo creo… debo irme.

*Se dirige a la cocina*

Número 4: ¡No te preocupes! ¡Me acordaré!

_Fin del capítulo 7_


	8. Revelaciones y un pastel de cumpleaños

**Capítulo 8**

Presentando a…  
La Súper Abuela como el cocinero  
Los de la Otra Cuadra como los meseros

*En la cocina del restaurante*

Número 1: Mira. Solo digo que la comida se veía extraña. Y te aseguro que no soy el único que lo opina, mi ruquis-flais.

Abuela: Grr… *moviendo una cosa extraña en una olla*

*Número 2 entra a la cocina*

Número 2: ¡Psst!

Número 1: Entonces, quería ver si no podrías preparar aunque sea un plato de chilaquiles.

Abuela: :(

*De vuelta en la sección de restaurante…*

Cree: ¿Hay algo en este menú que no esté nadando en salsa?  
Número 4: Espera un momento, voy a preguntar.

*Número 4 va a la cocina. Número 2 lo ve y toma a Número 1*

Número 1: O sea, solo tengo una pregunta, ¿hay o no algo comestible…? *Número 2 se lo lleva*

Abuela: …

Número 1 *Regresa* ¿…en el menú? *Se lo lleva de nuevo*

Abuela: Grr…

*Número 2 jala a Número 1 a un armario de escobas*

Número 1: ¡Auxilio! ¡Quieren hacerme cosas indecentes!

*En el momento en que la puerta se cierra entra Número 4*

Número 4: Disculpe, ¿Qué tan a menudo toman órdenes especiales?

Abuela: ¡YA BASTA! ¡Escucha, escuincle! ¡Si quieres una orden especial, prepárala tú mismo! ¡Yo renuncio! *empieza a empacar varios objetos*

Número 4: Pero…

Abuela: ¡Lo intento y lo intento! ¡Pero no hay respeto para nadie que quiere alimentar a los niños flacuchos! ¡No puedo hacer nada para remediarlo! *Se va*

Número 4: ¡Espere! ¡No se vaya!

*Número 86 aparece del lado de orden de la ventanilla*

Número 86: *Muy rápido* A ver, son tres órdenes de cerdo con tocino extra, dos platos de queso picante, una canasta de pastel de carne con aros de cebolla, un especial del día y un filete con forma de perro. *Velocidad normal* ¿Todo bien, enano?

Número 4: Tres cerdos con pantalones, dos órdenes de aire caliente, un desayuno de la abuela, un plato de ácido y un toro hecho perro. Lo tengo. *Se pone su gorro de chef*

*En el armario de escobas…*

Número 1: ¡O sea, hello! ¿Qué haces?  
Número 2: ¡No hay tiempo de explicar! ¡Rápido, salta por la ventana y esperemos que este sea el primer piso!

Número 1: Aguántame mi chavo, todavía tengo hambre. *se sale del closet*

Número 2: ¡No, espera!

*Cuando Uno sale, Cuatro le esta dando la espalda, muy ocupado en cocinar*

Número 1: Mira, te la pongo fácil, hazme un omelet con jamón a la diabla y pan tostado.

Número 4: ¡De acuerdo!

*Número 1 sale y entra Cree por la puerta de al lado*

Cree: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Número 4: Estoy un poco ocupado.

Cree: ¿Por qué no me extraña…? De acuerdo, ya que estás aquí, prepárame el especial. Y no le pongas salsa.

Número 4: Claro.

*Cree sale, entra Uno*

Número 1: Pensándolo bien, cambia mi omelet por un pastel de chocolomo.

Número 4: Pastel de chocolomo, claro.

*Se va Uno, entra Cree*

Cree: ¿Puedo ordenar las papas como plato adicional?

Número 4: Tendría que cargártelas aparte.

Cree: Bah.

*Empieza el ciclo de entrada y salida de Número 1 y Cree*

Número 1: De paso ponme unas papas como plato adicional.

Número 4: De acuerdo. ¿Las quieres con queso?

Cree: Gracias Cuatro. Con Cheddar.

Número 4: Hecho, salen papas con cheddar.

Número 1: Papas si, queso no.

Número 4: Sin queso entonces.

Cree: No, yo quiero queso.

Número 1: Nene no guta queso.

Cree: Con queso.

Número 1: Sin queso.

Cree: Con queso.

Número 4: Ya decídete.

Número 1: De acuerdo, pensándolo bien…

Número 1 y Cree: ¡Mejor enchiladas suizas!

*Número 1 se va. Cree se queda buscando un eco extraño, pero no encuentra nada y regresa a su mesa. No se fija en Número 1 por que está leyendo su menú. Número 2 se acerca a Número 86.*

Número 2: Oye, esa chica de ahí. *Murmura algo*

Número 86: No hay problema. Lo hacemos todo el tiempo.

*En cuanto Cree empieza a fijarse en la "mujer" extraña de la mesa de enfrente, es emboscada por un grupo de meseros que cantan y bailan, el cual consistente de los chicos de la Otra Cuadra, quienes avientan confeti y llevan un pastel*

Los de la Otra Cuadra: Un, dos, tres, cuatro.  
¡Es tú cumpleaños, Que seas muy feliz!  
¡Y todos te deseamos, te crezca la nariz!  
¡Abre tus regalos, Que seas muy feliz!  
¡Con cuatrocientos años, pareces codorniz!  
¡HEY!

Cree: *Ataque el corazón*

*Número 2 toma a Número 1 y se lo lleva con el*

Número 4: *Sale de la cocina cargando una olla* :D ¿Es tú cumpleaños?

Cree: :( *Usando un colorido sombrero*

*Afuera del restaurante*

Número 1: ¿Qué diablos estos haciendo?

Número 2: ¡Hay dos tipos buscándote ahí adentro!

Número 1: ¿Qué?

Número 2: Un niño chaparrito con peinado de hongo y una chica.

Número 1: ¿Ella tenía cara de "Te voy a morder la mano"?

Número 2: Exactamente.

Número 1: ¡Son Cree y Número 4! ¡Estoy salvado! *Se quita el maquillaje de la cara*

Número 2: ¡Ellos no quieren salvarte!

Número 1: ¡Me llevarán de regreso al palacio! *le da unas palmadas en el hombro a Número 2* Muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda, pero yo puedo continuar solo. Si un día despiertas y encuentras una casa de verano construida sobre tu aldea, tal vez fui yo.

Número 2: ¡Escúchame, estúpido! ¡Están tratando de matarte!

Número 1: ¿Matarme? ¡Su mundo gira alrededor de mí! *Se va*

Número 2: ¡No puedo permitírtelo! *Lo detiene*

Número 1: ¿Qué te…? ¡Ah, ya sé!

Número 2: ¿Qué?

Número 1: ¡Tú no quieres ayudarme! ¡Me querías dejar abandonado!

Número 2: ¡Claro que no!

Número 1: ¡Todo era un acto y yo casi caigo en el!

Número 2: ¡Escúchame…!

Número 1: ¡No, tú escúchame! ¡Lo único que te importa es tú estúpida montaña! ¡No te importo yo! ¡Vete!

Número 2: Pero…

Número 1: ¡Fuchila! ¡Sáquese!

Número 2: ¡Está bien! *Se va*

*Número 1 ve a Cree y a Cuatro saliendo del restaurante y se dirige a ellos*

Cree: ¡Todo esto es tú culpa!

Número 4: ¿Por qué me sigues culpando por esto?

Cree: ¡Si no hubieras confundido los venenos Número 1 estaría muerto!

Número 1: O_O

Número 4: ¡Tú fuiste la que me dio la botella! ¿No lo puedes dejar en paz ni siquiera en tú cumpleaños?

Cree: *Se quita el sombrero* ¡Número 1 debe ser eliminado y así el reino se librará de ese inútil de una vez por todas! *Se mete en la tienda-mochila*

Número 4: En eso tienes razón, a nadie parece importarle que haya muerto. *Toma la tienda-mochila y se va*

Número 1: …

*Número 1 regresa al restaurante mientras empieza a llover, pero Número 2 ya no está ahí.*

Número 1: ¿Número 2? ¡Perdóname, mi chavo!

*Volvemos a la escena donde inició todo, con la llama triste mojándose en la lluvia*

Voz de Número 1: Y aquí es donde inició todo. ¿Ven? Les dije que yo era la víctima aquí. No hice nada malo y ellos arruinaron mi vida y se llevaron todo lo que tenía.

Número 1: Oye, ya cállate.

Voz de Número 1: ¿Qué? Solo les cuento lo que pasó.

Número 1: Oye, ellos lo vieron todo. SABEN lo qué pasó.

Voz de Número 1: Si, pero…

Número 1: Déjame solo, van a pensar que estoy loco.

Voz de Número 1: ¡Está bien, tú!

*Sonido de una puerta cerrándose*

Número 1: Genial, ahora me hice enojar a mi mismo.

*Pasamos a otro lado de la selva, donde hay una tienda de campaña y Número 4 está durmiendo junto a ella, llevando su mameluco naranja y abrazando un tiburón de peluche.*

Número 4: *Dormido* Si, yo también te amo, Ku… *se despierta de golpe* ¡El campesino! ¡En el restaurante…! No pagó la cuenta.

*Se vuelve a dormir. Unos segundos después se despierta de nuevo*

Número 4: *Velocidad extrema* ¡Es el campesino que se iba de la ciudad y se perdió entre la multitud llevando a Número 1 en su carreta! Se lo debió llevar a su aldea. Por lo que si encontramos la aldea, encontramos al campesino y si encontramos al campesino… ¡Encontramos a Número 1! *Voz normal* Wow, todo encaja, ¿No es así Señor Mandíbulas?

Tiburón de peluche: *Sonrisa*

*Número 4 abre las cortinas de la tienda*

Número 4: ¡Cree!

*Adentro de la tienda hay una regadera y Número 3 se cubre con la cortina del baño*

Número 3: ¡PERVERTIDO!

Número 4: *Se pone rojo y se tapa los ojos* ¡Perdón! ¡Tienda equivocada!

*Abre otra tienda*

Número 4: ¡Cree!

*Cree se levanta con una mascarilla verde y pepinos el los ojos*

Cree: ¡¿Qué?!

Número 4: *Grita como niña y se desmaya*

Cree: ¡Estaba soñando con Mauricio!

_*Fin del capítulo 8*_


	9. Una pelea entre hermanas

**Capítulo 9**

Presentando a…  
Sheldon y Maurice (los ancianos amigos de la abuela de Número 2) como los aldeanos.

*Es la mañana siguiente, vemos a Número 1 pasando por un campo con pasto, donde hay otras llamas*

Número 1: *Saluda a las llamas*

Llamas: *Lo ignoran*

*Número 1 se inclina a oler el pasto. Arruga la nariz, saca sal y pimienta y condimenta el pasto antes de comérselo.*

Número 1: ¡Guacala!

Voz misteriosa pero familiar: …entonces la tierra debajo de mi empezó a temblar…

*Número 1 sigue el sonido de esa persona misteriosa, pero familiar.*

Voz misteriosa pero familiar: Y justo cuando me iba a caer, ¡me salvó la vida! ¿Puedes creerlo? Por que yo no.

*Número 1 ve a Número 2 sentado entre un montón de Llamas, contándoles una historia.*

Número 2: Llámenme loco por seguirlo hasta aquí, pero aunque lo niegue, sé que hay algo de bondad en el. Y además no podía dejarlo ahí, es una pésima llama. Una pésima estúpida llama. Una realmente pésima estúpida llama apestosa.

Número 1: ¡Ta bueno! ¡Ya lo dejaste en claro!

Número 2: Oh, no te vi. ;)

Número 1: Oye Dos, lo que dije en el restaurante, yo no…

Número 2: *Alza su mano para callar a Uno* Estás cansado de ser una llama, ¿no?

Número 1: ¡SI! :'(

*Ahora los chicos están corriendo hacía la aldea de Número 2*

Número 1: Explícame para que vinimos aquí.

Número 2: ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Tenemos que ir por provisiones a mi casa!

Número 1: ¡Provisiones mis tepalhuanas! ¡Lo que pasa es que oliste galletas!

Número 2: ¡Claro que no!

Número 1: ¡O sea hello! ¡Ya íbamos a mitad del camino y ahora quieres regresar!

Número 2: Solo… sigue corriendo.

*Pasan por donde Sheldon (el viejo de la andadera) y Maurice (el de la silla de ruedas) están jugando ajedrez*

Sheldon: ¡Oye Tommy!

Número 2: ¡Ya les dije que yo no soy Tommy! ¡Soy Memo!

Sheldon: Tommy, llegaron parientes.

Número 2: ¿Parientes?

Maurice: Si, los mandamos a tu casa.

Número 2: ¿Número 3?

Maurice: …No.

*Número 2 le quita el disfraz revelando a Número 3*

Número 2: ¡Si eres Número 3! ¿Qué le hiciste a Maurice? ¡Porque si le pusiste pastillas para dormir en su comida, te juro que no va a volver a despertar!

Número 3: Descompuse su silla de ruedas.

Número 2: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Estaba en una montaña y tú descompones su silla de ruedas! ¡No me parece muy inteligente!

Número 3: Ahora que lo mencionas… tal vez no debí cortarle los frenos… ^^;

Número 2: :(

Número 1: ¡Ese pobre viejito! ¡Se lo van a comer los jaguares y los abogados! ¡Lleva tu trasero a ese bosque y encuéntralo ahora!

Número 3: Pero yo…

Número 1 y Número 2: ¡AHORA!

*Número 3 se para y se va murmurando entre dientes*

Número 2: ¿Y como eran?

Sheldon: ¿Cocha pacha?

Número 2: Mis parientes.

Sheldon: Pues… era un niño chaparrito y con cabello güero, y la otra era una chica… ¿Cómo la describirías?

Número 3: *Desde lo lejos* ¡Tenía cara de "Te voy a morder la mano"!

Sheldon: Eso mismo, Tommy.

Número 2: ¡Oh, que soy Memo!

*Mientras, en casa de Número 2*

Número 5: ¿Y puedes repetirme como es que estás relacionada con Número 2?

Cree: Soy la prima de la hijastra del hermano de su tía abuela.

Número 5: …

Cree: …Prima política. *Toma un sorbo de té*

Número 5: Aja…

Cree: ¿No es así, Güero?

*Número 4 está brincando una cuerda sostenida por Lee y Sonia*

Sonia: ¡Monitos en la cama saltan sin parar!

Número 4: ¡Uno se cayó y se puso a llorar!

Cree: ¬¬

Número 5: Mira, siento que haya tenido que venir hasta acá, pero, como ya te lo mencioné, Memo no está en casa. Cuando venga le diré que estuviste aquí.

Cree: ¿Le dirás? ¡Muchas gracias! *Tira 'accidentalmente' su taza* Ups, perdón.

Número 5: …

Cree: Recoge la taza.

Número 5: ¿Por qué? Tú la tiraste.

Cree: ¡Por que soy la invitada!

*Número 5 murmura y se agacha por la taza. Cree corre a brincar la cuerda con Número 4*

Cree: Está escondiendo algo. ¡Cuando te dé la señal, revisamos la casa!

Número 4: De acuerdo, pero aún me faltan veintisiete monitos.

Cree: Ugh... *regresa a la mesa justo cuando Número 5 pone la taza en la mesa* Bueno, mientras esperamos a Lelo…

Número 5: Memo.

Cree: Ah, si. Memo. Mientras lo esperamos, ¿Por qué no me muestras tu hermosa casa?

Número 5: ¿Por qué no vuelves cuando el esté? Estoy segura de que le gustaría mostrarte… *Ve a Número 2 haciendo señas desde la ventana* Espérame un momento, creo que dejé un... comida... en el horno. *se va*

*Mientras Número 4 gira dos cuerdas al mismo tiempo mientras Sonia y Lee saltan*

Número 4: Está es mi versión del doble holandés. Cuando les dé la señal, cambian.

Cree: ¡Ahora Número 4!

Número 4: ¡De acuerdo!

*Todos cambian de posición de manera que Cree sostiene las cuerdas mientras Lee y Número 4 brincan en una y Sonia en otra*

*Vamos a la cocina, donde están Número 2 y Número 5*

Número 2: Entonces, en resumen, debemos ir al laboratorio a regresarle su forma original. ¿Puedo tomar una galleta? *Se acerca a tomar una galleta recién horneada de una bandeja donde hay otras galletas recién horneadas y una galleta rancia*

Número 5: ¡No hasta que te laves las manos! *Le pega en los dedos con una regla*

Número 2: ¡AGH!

*Número 1 se asoma por la ventana*

Número 1: ¡Hola, le digo!

*Número 5 lo golpea con un sartén*

Número 2: …ese era el.

Número 5: Ay… perdón…

*De vuelta con Cree, quien está revisando la casa*

Lee: *Jugando con su yo-yo* Sabes, más que a Memo te pareces a Abby. De seguro eres su hermana, y eso no es nada, nada, nada, nada, nada…

*De vuelta con Número 2, Número 5 y un increíblemente aturdido Número 1*

Número 5: ¡Váyanse! ¡Yo los distraeré suficiente tiempo para darles ventaja!

Número 1: Que amiga tan simpática tienes, le digo. Las dos son preciosas. *Camia unos pasos y se estrella contra un poste*

Número 2: Le pegaste bastante duro...

*De vuelta con Cree… otra vez…*

Lee: …nada, nada, nada, nada, nada…

Cree: ¡Ya párale escuincle!

Lee: …nada genial.

Número 5: ¿Y donde andábamos?

Cree: escucha hermanita…

Lee: ¡Lo sabía!

Cree: ¡No nos vamos hasta que…!

Número 5: ¡Déjame mostrarte la casa! *Se la lleva*

*De vuelta con Uno y Dos… de nuevo*

Número 1: ¿No te preocupa dejar a tus amigos con esos dos?

Número 2: No te apures, se saben cuidar solos. Toma una galleta. *Le da una galleta*

Número 1: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?

Número 2: Oh, es un secreto ;)

*De vuelta a casa de Número 2… _UNA VEZ MÁS_*

Número 5: ¿Qué quieres decir con qué la puerta no abre? ¡Trata de girar la manija! ;D

*Cree y Número 4 están atrapados adentro de una especie de closet*

Cree: ¡Aquí no hay ninguna manija!

Número 5: ¿No? ¿Estás segura? *Sostiene la manija*

Cree: ¡Ya basta! ¡Dime donde está la llama y quemaremos tu casa!

Número 4: ¿No quieres decir "O quemaremos tu casa"?

Cree: ¡NO!

Sonia: Yo que tú, me decidía. ¿Qué no sabes que los monstruos viven en los closets oscuros?

Cree: ¡Ya estuvo suave! ¡Número 4! ¡Tira esta puerta!

Número 4: ¿Estás loca? ¡Es una puerta de caoba tallada a mano!

Cree: ¿Te parece que me importa? ¡Por que no me importa! ¡Quítate niño, yo misma lo haré! Uno…

Número 5: *Pone la manija en la puerta* 83, 84, ya saben que hacer.

Cree: Dos…

Sonia, Lee: ¡Entendido!

Cree: ¡TRES! *cuando corre hacía la puerta, Número 5 la abre*

Número 5: Jejeje…

*Cree corre y se resbala en el piso por que Lee lo estaba puliendo. Aterriza en un carrito que Sonia puso ahí y empieza a rodar montaña abajo. Más adelante Lee la cubre con miel. Y un poco más abajo, Sonia le vacía una almohada encima, haciendo que las plumas se le peguen a la miel. En la baste de la colina el carrito se voltea y Cree aterriza enfrente de Número 3, quien acaba de regresar de traer a Maurice del bosque*

Maurice: ¡Ahhhh! ¡El pollo diablo!

*La masa negra aparece de entre los árboles*

Masa negra: ¡E p llo d ablo! ¡De o co s mir al oll di blo! ¡CONSUMIR! ¡EJEJEJEJEJE!

Cree: ¡AHHH!

*La masa comienza a perseguir a Cree*

Número 3: Esto ya se puso demasiado raro…

Cree: ¡Ayuda! ¡Esta cosa está loca y huele feo! *Ve a Número 2 y Número 1 corriendo en la distancia* ¡Ahí están, Número 4! ¡Están huyendo!

*Número 4 aún está en la casa con Número 5, Sonia y Lee*

Número 4: Realmente me divertí. Deberíamos reunirnos más a menudo.

Cree: ¡NÚMERO 4!

Número 4: Ah, estará bien.

Lee: Aw, ¿no es eso lindo? ¡Pero estás MAL! *Golpea a Número 4 con un yo-yo enorme*

Todos: O_O

Lee: Es que ya extrañaba el sonidito gracioso que hace.

_Fin del capítulo 9_

_¡Próximamente el capítulo final!_


	10. Llamas, gatitos y Johnny Depp

**_Capítulo Final_**

Presentando a…  
Johnny Depp como el vendedor de trampolines

*El capítulo inicia con una persecución, en la cual ambos grupos intentan llegar al palacio primero. Al final Cree y Número 4 son alcanzados por un rayo y se caen por un precipicio. Número 1 y Número 2 logran llegar al palacio…*

Número 1: ¿Para que tienen esa otra palanca? *Se quita un tiburón*

Número 2: ¿Para evitar que gente como nosotros entre al laboratorio secreto?

Número 1: Buen punto. Como sea… *jala la otra palanca y la pared gira, dejándolos en un carro de montaña rusa*

Voz misteriosa: Por favor mantenga brazos y piernas adentro del carrito todo el tiempo. No brinque del carrito ni arroje objetos. Favor de no lamer el carrito ni subirse de cabeza.

*El carrito empieza a avanzar rápidamente*

Número 1: ¡Voy a guacarear…!

*El carrito los lanza y aterrizan con batas de laboratorio*

Ambos: ¿Eh?

Número 1: Jejeje… Te ves estúpido.

Número 2: Cállate, cara de llama.

*Se quitan las batas y se ponen a buscar por el laboratorio*

Número 2: ¿Cómo es?

Número 1: No sé, sigue buscando. *arroja botella tras botella, una se estrella contra la pared y hace un agujero*

Número 2: Tal vez en este armario. *lo abre* A ver… búhos, ardillas, ornitorrincos, abogados…

Cree: Vaya, vaya…

Números 1 y 2: ¡¿Qué?!

Cree: ¿Buscaban esto? *muestra una botella*

Número 1: ¿Cómo llegaron aquí antes?

Cree: …Eh… Cierto. ¿Cómo lo hicimos, Cuatro?

Número 4: No tengo idea. *Muestra un mapa que marca la ruta por donde cayeron* De ninguna manera tiene sentido…

Cree: Como sea, de vuelta al trabajo.

Número 1: Oye Cree, sé que no he sido la persona más amable, ¿pero realmente quieres matarme?

Cree: Solo digamos… *aparece de nuevo Tommy con su libretita* Te vamos a dejar morir, vas a tener que irte, Vas a desocupar tu cuerpo, Te vas a dormir en una caja de cartón, Vas a conocer al gran jefe allá arriba, tendrás otro funeral, ya te cargó la flaca. *Sonrisa maligna*

*Tommy arranca la hoja y se la da a Número 1 antes de irse*

Número 4: Oye, eso fue muy parecido a lo que te dijo cuando te despidió. :D

Cree: Lo sé, fue intencional.

Número 4: ¿En serio?

Cree: Se trata de una cruel ironía. Como mi dependencia hacia ti.

Número 1: ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

Cree: Entonces no esperabas ¡ESTO! *se alza un vestido que le aparece inexplicablemente*

Número 1: ¡Ah, santa virgen de la papaya! ¡NO!

Número 2: :D

*Cree se lo levanta más arriba para revelar un cuchillo atado a su pierna*

Número 1: Uff…

Número 2: :(

Cree: *De algún modo otra vez trae pantalón* Acaba con ellos.

*Le arroja el cuchillo. Número 4 se queda viéndolo y dudando hasta que el diablo aparece en su hombro*

Diablo 4: ¿No te vas a echar para atrás ahora, verdad chaparro?

Número 4: ¿Y donde está el otro?

*El ángel aparece sentado bajo uno de esos secadores de pelo enormes leyendo una revista*

Número 4: Eh…

Ángel 4: Perdón. *Desaparece el secador y la revista y se coloca su aureola* ¿Qué me perdí?

Número 4: Bueno, Cree quiere que los mate con el cuchillo, entonces el apareció y…

*Cree se queda viendo a Número 4 debido a que ella no puede ver al ángel y al diablo. Voltea a ver a Número 1 y Número 2 quienes parecen igual de despistados*

Cree: ¡Cuatro! ¿Por qué creí que podías hacer esto? Un simple trabajo. ¡Es como si estuviera hablando con un simio!

Diablo 4: Auch.

Cree: ¡Un torpe, torpe simio llamado Cuatro!

Ángel 4: ¡Órale!

Cree: ¿Y sabes qué más? No me gustan tus alitas de pollo.

Los tres Números 4: :O

Cree: ¡Apestan!

*Número 4 empieza a llorar *

Diablo 4: ¡Ora si sacó boleto! *Transforma su tridente en un arma de tecnología 2X4*

Ángel 4: Calma, recuerden que de las alturas a los malos les carea el castigo.

*Los tres ven arriba y ven un candelabro encima de Cree*

Los tres Números 4: Que así sea.

*Número 4 corta la cuerda que sostiene el candelabro el cual cae con mucho ruido y una nube de polvo, para sorpresa de Uno y Dos*

*Cuando el polvo se disipa, Cree está en medio del candelabro, ilesa y furiosa*

Número 4: Eso generalmente funciona.

Cree: ¡También esto!

*Cree jala una cuerda y una trampa se abre debajo de Número 4*

Número 4: Debí esperarme eso. *cae a su perdición*

*El ángel y el diablo se agarran uno del otro y caen tras el*

Cree: Te lo mereces.

*Número 1 brinca encima de Cree e intenta quitarle la poción. Ella lo arroja contra el gabinete y hace que todas las pociones caigan y se mezclen*

Cree: Oh, ¿Cuál será, cual será?

Número 1: Eh…

Número 2: ¡Esa!

Número 1: ¡No, esa!

Cree: ¡Apúrense! ¡Espero compañía!

*Cree jala una cuerda y varias puertas se abren, revelando hordas de heladeros guardias*

Cree: ¡Mátenlos! ¡Asesinaron al emperador!

Número 1: ¡No es cierto! ¡Yo soy el emperador! ¿Qué no ven que yo vivo de mi público?

*Los heladeros corren hacia ellos*

Número 1: ¡No nos escuchan!

Número 2: ¡Tómalas todas!

*Ambos toman las botellas que pueden y huyen. En el camino Número 2 voltea una mesa haciendo que las pócimas caigan en los heladeros, los cuales se transforman en diversos animales*

Heladeros: ¿Eh?

Cree: ¡Atrápenlos!

Heladero-Ornitorrinco: Disculpe, Disney me dio un contrato para ser el doble de Perry. ¿Puedo irme?

Cree: Adelante. *El heladero se va* ¿Alguien más?

Heladeros: No, estamos bien.

Cree: ¡Atrápenlos!

*Uno y Dos están corriendo por los pasillos*

Número 2: ¡Debemos hacerte humano! ¡Prueba esta! *Le da una botella. Número 1 se la toma y se convierte en tortuga*

Número 1: ¡Necesito algo de ayuda!

*Número 2 recoge a Número 1 y sigue corriendo hasta llegar a una escalera*

Número 2: *Destapa una botella* ¡Por favor que sea algo con alas! *Le da de beber a Número 1*

Número 1: ¡Oh si! ¡Estamos volando! *La cámara se aleja para revelar que se convirtió en perico* ¡O sea hello! ¡¿Un perico?! ¡Como si Aladdin no hubiera sido suficiente!

*Ambos se estrellan contra una pared y caen al piso*

Número 1: ¡No están funcionando las que tú eliges! ¡Yo elijo la que sigue!

Número 2: Llégale.

Número 1: Dame esa.

*Número 2 le da la botella. Número 1 se la toma y se convierte en una enorme ballena*

Número 1: Antes de que digas algo, te recuerdo que tú no tienes precisamente el físico de Shakira.

*El puente en el que están se rompe por el peso de Número 1 y caen a la corriente de abajo*

Cree: *Parada junto a la corriente* ¡Rápido! ¡Vacíen los canales!

Número 2: ¡Abre! *Le da otra poción a Número 1 y se convierte el llama*

Número 1: ¡Que bien! ¡Soy una llama otra vez! *Chapotea alegremente y luego se detiene* ¡Espera un momento!

*Los canales se drenan y Número 1 y Número 2 se van por un drenaje que llega afuera del castillo. Ambos se trepan en una estatua*

Cree: ¡Tras ellos!

Heladero guardia: ¡Vamos! ¡De todos modos estamos feos!

Heladeros guardias: ¡A la carga!

*Los guardias se arrojan por el agujero y caen a su perdición considerando lo alto que están*

Cree: Tarados…

Número 2: Solo quedan dos. Debe ser una de estás.

Número 1: ¡No, pero que bárbaro!

*Cree llega volando en una escoba*

Cree: ¡Nada vence a mi Nimbus 2000!

Número 1: Siempre sospeche que eras una bruja.

*Cree salta de la escoba y aterriza en una de las botellas, hay una explosión y vuela humo por todos lados*

Cree: *Se ve una cara maligna y llena de colmillos* ¡Ajajaja! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! *El humo se dispersa y revela que Cree es una linda gatita* ¿Miau?

Número 1: Yo tomaré eso, gracias. *le quita la botella*

Número 2: Por fin, esta te convertirá en un humano.

Número 1: ¡Que bien! *Trata de destapar la botella, pero no puede por sus pezuñas*

*Cree brinca y se le agarra a la cara*

Número 1: ¡Mi cara no que soy actor! *se la quita de encima* ¿Y la botella?

Cree: *Con vocecita aguda de ardillita* ¿Buscabas esto? … ¿Esa es mi voz? ¿Esa es MI voz? *Tose* Ah, ya que.

Número 1: ¡No la avientes!

Cree: ¿Y quien dijo que la iba a aventar? Voy a bebérmela. Y cuando vuelva a ser la bella yo de antes ¡te asesinaré! *sonrisa de gatito maligno*

Número 1: Me gustas más así.

Cree: ¡No me interesa tu opinión! *Intenta abrir la botella, pero falla*

Número 2: Deberían hacer esas botellas accesibles a animales.

Cree: ¡Botella hija de…! *Accidentalmente avienta la botella y se arroja tras ella* Oh, oh…

*Cree cae hacia su perdición, la botella cae en un borde más abajo, a punto de caerse también. Número 1 se va por ella*

Número 2: Siento un impulso de estupidez… *se arroja también y se cuelga de la orilla* ¡Necesito ayuda!

Número 1: ¡Estúpido!

Número 2: ¡No pude evitarlo!

*Número 1 se debate entre salvar la botella o a Número 2*

Número 2: ¡Me voy a morir!

Número 1: Soy demasiado bueno para mí propio bien. *Se dirige a Número 2 y le da la mano*

Número 2: ¡Me salvaste!

Número 1: Pero por supuesto mi chavo. *Mira al lado* ¡La poción!

*La poción rueda y se cae del edificio también*

*Mientras, en las puertas del palacio*

Heladero guardia: ¡Ya le dije que aquí no ordenamos ningún trampolín gigante!

Johnny Depp el vendedor de trampolines: ¿Sabes que? ¡Pudiste habérmelo dicho antes de que lo armara!

Heladero guardia: ¿Número 3?

Número 3: …no. Solo soy un humilde vendedor de trampolines interpretado por Johnny Depp.

Shadoboy: ¡Ya estuvo suave, Kuki Kiut! ¡A pesar de que te dije que no, te metiste en cada capítulo del fic!

Número 3: Pero…

Shadoboy: ¡Nada de peros! ¡Voy a hacer lo que debí hacer desde el principio! *Toma a Número 3 por el brazo y se la lleva arrastrando*

Heladero guardia: Eso fue incomodo.

*Cree cae, aterriza en el trampolín y es catapultada hacía arriba de nuevo*

Cree: ¡AHHHHHH! *La poción cae en su mano estirada* ¿Eh? ¡Jajajaja!

*De pronto es aplastada por una ventana de metal que fue abierta por Número 4*

Número 1 y Número 2: Ouch…

Número 4: ¿Quién diría que esa trampa me traería aquí?

*La botella cae enfrente de los pies de Número 1*

Número 1: No, pero que bárbaro. *Trata de abrir la botella pero falla* ¿Un poco de ayuda?

Número 2: Pero permíteme. *Toma la botella, la abre y se la regresa a Número 1*

Número 1: Bueno mi chavo, te veo del otro lado. *Se bebe la poción*

**Epilogo**

*Ahora estamos en el palacio donde Número 1, otra vez como humano, está ablando con la abuela de Número 2*

Lydia: No puedo perdonarte.

Número 1: ¡Ya le dije que lo siento! ¿Qué más quiere?

Lydia: ¡Me arrojaste por una ventana! ¡Disculparte no va a arreglarlo!

Número 1: ¿Sabe que? ¡Olvídelo! ¡No necesito su perdón! *se va*

Lydia: Jovencito imberbe.

*Número 1 entra el siguiente cuarto, donde Número 2 está jugando con la maqueta de la aldea*

Número 2: ¡Jejejeje! ¡Muere, muere! *Arroja a un aldeano miniatura de la montaña* ¡Oh no! ¡Me muero!

Número 1: ¿Qué?

Número 2: Eh… perdón.

Número 1: Veo que me mentiste.

Número 2: ¿De que hablas?

Número 1: Dices que cuando el sol toca ese acantilado, las montañas parecen cantar. Oye, yo pasé días en esas montañas y no oí ninguna canción. Así que voy a construir mi casa de verano en una colina más mágica, gracias.

*Quita el modelo de Uno-Topía de la maqueta*

Número 2: No pude engañarte, ¿verdad?

Número 1: No, si yo sé. *Pone la miniatura casa de Número 2 en la montaña* tu y tus amigos se quedarán en esta colina aburrida como el informe de gobierno.

*Número 2 sonríe*

Número 2: ¿Sabes? Creo que oí una canción en la colina de al lado. Por si te interesa.

Número 1: Mhh…

*Ahora vemos Uno-topía, construido en una pequeña colina. La puerta es tirada por Número 1, quien está usando traje de baño*

Número 1: ¡O sea, hello!

*Llegan los reparadores y reparan la puerta, mientras, cerca de ahí…*

Número 2: ¡O sea, hello!

Número 5: ¡Número 2! ¡Deja de tirar nuestras puertas!

*Número 1 se avienta a una pequeña corriente, que lo lleva a una pequeña cascada y cae en su alberca privada. Número 2 llega columpiándose como Tarzán y cae en la alberca también*

Número 2: ¡Esto es genial! ¡Uso ilimitado de tu alberca!

*Número 4 aparece con un enorme pastel*

Número 4: ¡Y yo so el nuevo chef del emperador! ¡Mi sueño hecho realidad!

*El diablo aparece*

Diablo 4: ¡Nadie te ve! ¡Ponle chiles al pastel!

*El ángel aparece*

Ángel 4: ¡No lo hagas! ¡Escucha a tu conciencia por una vez!

Número 4: No sé que haría sin ustedes. *ríe*

*Todos se quedan viendo raro a Cuatro y finalmente se encogen de hombros. Poco después llega Número 3 y abraza a Número 4*

Número 4: ¡Ora! ¿Y por que no traes ningún disfraz ahora?

Número 3: Shadoboy me permitió hacer esta aparición final. No creías que el iba a terminar un fic sin una escena de 3/4, ¿verdad?

Cree: Yo soy un gato. Ser un gato apesta. *una bola de estambre pasa rodando*¡Estambre! *se va tras el*

Número 1: ¡Y pensar que solo tuve que derribar la casa de tu vecino para hacer mi casa de verano!

Número 2: ¡Si! ¡Ya no voy a tener que oír sus cumbias a media noche!

Número 1: ¡Todo lo que está bien termina bien!

*El tipo que canta la canción, o sea Manuel Mijares, aparece*

-"Mundo perfecto version 2"-

Manuel Mijares: Podrás ser el mayor soberano  
O el tipo más cotizado  
Pero sin amigos de nada va a servir

*Número 5, Lee, Sonia, Número 4 y Número 3 se arrojan también a la alberca*

El mundo perfecto ya será  
Y todo el mundo lo verá  
Que el mundo es perfecto, sí  
Que el mundo es perfecto, sí  
Que el mundo es perfecto…

*Todos se juntan para una última imagen de grupo*

**¡Solo así!**

[…]

**_¡FIN!_**


End file.
